The Floramers of Tamriel: Emerald's Tale
by dragonsandfireflies
Summary: This is the first book of the Floramers of Tamriel series. We begin with Emerald Floramer, who is living in southern Cyrodiil during the time of the return of the dragons and the Stormcloak Rebellion in Skyrim.However, there may be more happening in Cyrodiil than anyone knows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As I drew back the bowstring, I could feel Raphelm's eyes on me and I had a feeling it wasn't to critique my stance. Growing up, I always had the feeling that he was attracted to me. My father, Valindor, used to always tell me how lovely I looked. He said I was a spitting image of my High Elf mother, Sarethi Sarano, rather than his Wood Elf lineage. I used to spend hours gazing at the portrait of her and her olive skin, dark, flowing hair, and lovely bone structure. Her ears, like all elves, were the pointed sort. Her most remarkable feature, however, was her piercing light green eyes that stood out from her tan skin and dark hair. These were the same eyes that Raphelm was looking into now. As I take note of my body's position, from my head to my toes, I line my very slender body up with the bow. Though my mother had the same thin figure, she was nearly taller than my father. I, however, can't look a horse in the eyes and felt ridiculous with the long bow in my arms.

Though my father has raised me with Bosmer traditions, I'm technically considered an Altmer due to my mother's lineage. These are just two of the many races that can be found in Cryrodiil, which is considered the melting pot of Tamriel. The other races are Imperials, who are the royalty and nobles of our region due to the fact that they are such an old and powerful race; Redguards, who are typically the warriors, knights, or guards; Altmer, Bosmer, Dunmer, and Orsmer, who are the four elf races, though they differ greatly from one another; Bretons, who are a mixed Imperial and elf race; and Argonian and Khajiit, who are classified as "beast" races and are typically considered a lower class. It is said that there are other rare races in further regions of Tamriel, but that could just be a rumor.

My mother passed when she gave birth to me, and I was raised by my father until his passing two years ago. He was a respected man in our community and an excellent father. However, he treated me like a child. He didn't train me in any of the skills that I would require to live on my own. Perhaps he expected that I would marry a rich man and would never have the need to care for myself. If that was the case, he couldn't have been more wrong. There are no rich men in Gweden Village, and I don't have the time to go out and entice one. Even if I did have the time, I wouldn't choose to. I have found myself rather comfortable with my little farm and selling my crafts in the market a couple days a week.

Now things have changed and I must learn to defend myself against attacks. Rumor has spread to our tiny village that dragons have attacked towns and villages in the northern region of Skyrim. Most believe it to be false, saying that dragons became extinct nearly a century ago. However, I worry that Kvatch or Anvil, the nearest cities, will be in danger soon. Once a city is attacked, chaos will soon spread south to us. These fears of mine are what have led me out into the woods with Raphelm. Raphelm, a Bosmer like my father, is a year my minor and a tall, well-built boy whom I have been raised alongside of. His dark hair and eyes give a slight mystery that his young, round face covers up. It is not that he is unattractive, on the contrary many young women in the village consider him a viable option for marriage. However, I can only view him as the young boy who used to throw apples at me when we were children.

I glance over my shoulder to seek approval on my stance, but find the vacant expression on Raphelm's face that signifies his daydreaming. I give him a slight huff to draw his attention back to the task at hand. He blinks a few times in attempts to bring himself back to his surroundings. Without his consent, I hold tightly on the bow and pull back the string. I suddenly, and sloppily, let the arrow fly and it misses the target by a good six feet.

Raphelm quirks his mouth to one side in thought and says, "Emi, Are you sure you want me to teach you? Your brother is more skilled than I am."

I give him a sharp look and snap back, "Yes, and much more skilled at drinking too. I probably couldn't pull Syndus out of the pub for long enough to explain why I want to learn." After taking a deep breath, I try to give him a small grin of apology for my outburst, "I promise you I'm a fast learner! All I'm asking for is the basic skills. You don't have to teach me more than that."

He ran his rough had over his face as if he were trying to change his frustrated expression. I never know what to expect from him. Sometimes he's the sweetest boy, but other times you can see his father's scorn in him. After spending some time staring at me, Raphelm startles me by asking, "Why did your father name you Emerald?"

I give a small smile and tell him, "My father said it was because my eyes look like small emeralds shining from dirt and rock."

"Well, Emerald Floramer, you have a lot to learn. You're not even holding the bow right." He walks over to me and positions my arms correctly. He pulls my shoulders back, and then glides my right arm to my rear. "No, no, no. You want to hold the arrow like this." He repositions the arrow so my fingers are not on the feathers and the front of it aligns with a little scratch mark he made the previous day on the front of the bow. "Let us see if your shooting improves now."

I quickly release the string and watch the arrow slice through the air. A smile spreads across my face as I see it in the middle of our makeshift bull's-eye. "Told you I learn fast."

"We must see if you can do that twice. It may be beginner's luck."

I _was_ able to do it twice. As well as a third time. Every time I released an arrow it went very close to my target, if not exactly where I aimed it.

Once the sun begins to set, our lesson comes to an end and we begin our walk back home. "Tomorrow we will see if you can get an arrow in a moving target," Raphelm says, and after seeing my slight grin adds, "I mean a woods creature. I'm not volunteering for that." I gave a slight chuckle but quickly grew grim as my mind wondered.

The closer we came to Gweden Village, the more worried I became. The latest rumor of dragon attacks placed them outside of Bruma in northern Cyrodiil. It would be a long, tedious journey for a person, but how fast is a dragon? Do they stay around a place for long? All I know of dragons has been from legends, the same legends that said dragons were all dead and never returning.

"Raphelm, I would like to buy this bow and at least ten arrows. I know you have more in your home, and I'm willing to pay generously. I can even trade you some goats milk or perhaps some fresh vegetables."

He stopped in his tracks at my question. The sun was sinking fast and a chill was swirling around my body. The approaching night made me feel very uneasy and I wanted to keep moving. "Why do you want to kill so badly, Emi? What are you afraid of? Is it Syndus? Is it that deadbeat Badnir? I swear, Emi, if one person even lays a finger on you…"

"No one has threatened me," I say calmly, cutting him off before he has the chance to work himself up more. "Why would you be so defensive over me if I had been threatened?"

Even in the darkening light, I could see the blush spread over his face. I always sensed his feelings, but was he really crazy enough to go up against someone fast like Syndus or big like Badnir? "When your father became ill, he asked that my father watch over you for your safety. That responsibility has been extended to me as well. For Valindor's sake, that is. He would probably roll over in his grave if he knew what I have taught you today."

"Do you think your father would punish you if he found out?" It had never crossed my mind that Raphelm may be taking a risk by teaching me things to defend myself, because after all, that would mean I would be more willing to put myself in situations in which I may have to defend myself.

"He has never specifically spoken of it, so maybe if it remains our small secret no harm can come of it." He gave a small chuckle and began walking again. He swung his gaze to my eyes, admiring the glow they appear to have in low light. "I can tell him I have misplaced my bow. Perhaps I dropped it when running from a large bear…" He pondered on, "No matter what I tell him, it can't be that I have sold you a weapon. Also, he would whip me if I bring home your items without saying that I traded you anything in return. No, no, that would not be good at all."

"I could say it was a gift for Syndus?" I pleaded. I needed the bow. It wouldn't matter what lie I had to string along to people, as long as I insured my own safety.

"My father would never believe you would gift Syndus with this nice of a bow. The drunken idiot left you to starve when Valindor passed!"

I let out a long sigh and stomped on a small branch in my path. I could hear a small woods creature scurry away from the noise. The reminder of my brother's actions after my father's passing caused the hot coals of anger to ignite within me. "So I guess you do not want to part with your bow?"

That is not it, Emi. Honestly, I think it would be safest if I give it to you. For nothing in return, that is. Consider it a gift." There wasn't a smile on his face as if he was joking. There wasn't any emotion there at all to give away his intentions. He only peaked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I couldn't do that to you. It's not right!"

He stopped again, but this time within sight of the village, and put his hands on my arms. This was a gesture that I was unaccustomed to, but could tell it was a friendly one. "I do not know what you're so afraid of. I can see in your eyes there's something that you're not telling me, something big and scary. If you will not allow me to defend you, it is my honor to assist you in defending yourself. Please, take the bow. Do it for me." I could see the sincerity in his deep brown eyes. He was honestly afraid for me. He was honestly trying to help me.

"You said you wanted to know what my fear was of. Let us return to my home and I will put on some tea and explain it all to you. It's something we should all be afraid of."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You believe the dragon rumor?" Raphelm's heavy sigh of exasperation made me wish I had kept my thoughts to myself. However, I felt the need to warn him that there is real danger. He appears so willing to do anything for my safety, the least I can do is tell him why I felt the rumor is more than just a rumor.

"Do you remember the stories my father used to tell us when we were little? The tales about his grandfather's adventures? He traveled to almost every region, if you recall; all across from Skyrim to Elsweyr. Do you remember what he found?"

"Everything, it seemed. All sorts of creatures and abandon ruins. I don't remember any stories about dragons though," he said after some thought.

"On the contrary," I smiled, "he found a couple dragon skeletons in some ruins in the mountains of Skyrim. That is proof that they once were. Do you remember the story now? I remember it as if my father told me just this morning. I loved sitting right here next to this fireplace and listening to those grand, old tales. Stories of escaping this small village and Cyrodiil all together. Stories about ruins and magic and silt striders and the old ways."

"Oh, yes, that's right. I forgot that your family tend to believe in Talos worship. One ragged adventurer says he found a few old journals and stone carvings about some hero-god and a whole family falls in line with him." I could see the annoyance in his eyes. Raphelm's family were rather religious for a family this far from a temple, making a pilgrimage to Anvil before every harvesting season to pray to the eight Aedra for a bountiful crop. Once, when Raphelm was very young, they even made the pilgrimage to Akatosh's shrine south of Bruma. My father always said that if Talos, the beginning of the Septim Empire, wasn't truly a god then how did the Septims become so blessed in their life and succession, and my great-grandfather believed he found proof of this in the snowy mountains of Skyrim. It was then established in my family that we will worship the nine Aedra, including Talos, rather than just the eight. Since the rise of the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion, as well as the signing of White-Gold Concordat, very few people will do this and even less will speak on the subject publically.

"The old way" is how people in our area have begun to refer to it. Before the out-lawing of Talos, it was a common thing to worship the "Dragon of the North". Talos was accepted as one of the Aedra that made life for people beautiful and full of amazing things like adventure and magic. Dragons, on the other hand, were fault of the gods' opposing force. These opposing creatures, Daedra, found their way onto our plane of existence from the planes of Oblivion. People began to worship the Daedra, and this angered the Aedra. Akatosh, the chief deity, became so enraged that he sent dragons onto the lands to punish beings for their disloyalty. Now, the Aldmeri Dominion are preventing recognition of a soul that Akatosh himself declared worthy of becoming a god, and I have a growing fear that history will repeat itself.

"The true ways," I corrected him. "My great-grandfather found evidence proving Talos's ascent. Father said that there are still many people in the other realms who still worship Talos in private. If I had it my way, that would be where I would be heading." I gave a soft sigh as I recalled the glorious bed-time stories about the tropical southern regions with the Khajiit and Argonians, and the snowy northern regions with the Nords and Dark Elves.

"Perhaps that's just what I'll do. I bet I could cross the border into Black Marsh near the Blackwoods. Or maybe if I go by the waterway in Bravil I can sneak into Elsweyr…" It was only a bluff, but I wanted to make it as believable as possible so I stood up and began packing a bag with vegetables.

"Are you insane?! What you speak of is madness! Elsweyr and Black Marsh are off limits to Tamriel citizens without traveling papers. They haven't allowed someone to cross a border without written permission from a noble in almost two centuries. If they catch you, they will not hesitate in killing you. Not even your looks can get you out of that one." The anger was very apparent in his face. The way he clinched his jaw and let the fierceness shine in his eyes almost made him handsome. It made me want to see how far I could push him.

"I believe, then, it is time for me to find out why they are off limits." I grabbed my new bow and quiver and reached for the doorknob, giving Raphelm a teasing smile as I did. He began to see the joke in my eyes, so instead of yelling he smiled and jumped to block the door. But as he did, a deafening noise filled the air. It was a deep bellow and a high pitched squeal at the same time.

"By the gods! What is that?!" Raphelm shouted.

I couldn't force words to my lips; I could only stand there in complete comprehension of what was happening and the immanent doom that was to follow. I could see Raphem's face ashen as he began to realize what I already knew.

"Emi, you need to take a breath," that was when I realized I hadn't been breathing, "It cannot be a…" Before he could finish another piercing noise forced us to cover our ears. "I think something must have blown up at the mill! I need to go check it out!" He began to reach for the doorknob, but stopped when I grabbed his arm.

"No! You can't go out there! You can get hurt!" I pleaded. This boy who was so desperate to protect me knew what he would open the door to find, but wanted so bad for it not to be true he would do it just to reassure me that it was safe. That is when we started smelling the smoke.

"The mill is on fire! I most go and help, Emi. You stay here and stay safe." Raphelm wriggled his arm out of my grasp and slid out the door, careful to shut it quickly behind him. It didn't matter how quickly the door was shut, though, because I was able to catch a glimpse of what was happening to the village. My eyes met a sheet of smoke so thick that I was unable to see a hint of the house opposite to mine. My ears filled with the screams of my neighbors.

I heard them only a couple at a time and they were mostly only women and children. Then there were more, and were the deep bellows of men under attack. I was frozen where Raphelm left me, my breathing becoming rapid as I panicked. Smoke began seeping through the cracks in my door and windows and started to fill the room. However, it became so thick that I knew it couldn't only be coming from outside. My home was on fire. I already had a bag packed and a weapon in hand. I could walk out now and escape this village. But what will come of Raphelm? Is he safe?

Before I could think about it anymore, I grab the edge of my shirt and wrap it around my hand in order to turn the metal latch. I throw myself through the door onto the smoky road that ran in front of my house. I give myself half a second to get my bearings – and it seemed to be a very long half a second. I cannot see more than three feet in any direction of myself, and when I look up all I can see is the bright fires coming off several rooftops. I duck as I hear another unearthly roar tear through the night. It sounded like it was right on top of me. I start to choke on the thick, poisonous air and tears come to my eyes. I can't decide if the tears were from the smoke or for Raphelm. If he were dead, there would be nothing I can do to stop it. If he were injured, his mother was the best healer in town. If he were alive and safe, I pray to the gods that he stays that way.

I make my decision. I quickly turn myself around and sprint towards the forest, praying to the gods that the smoke clears soon. However, the smoke appears to only get thicker the closer I get. I panic at the thought of the woods being on fire. I could be hurling myself into a fire pit and be unable to get out. I keep my legs moving forward however, deciding that it's my only choice for escape.

I crash into the thick brush at the edge of the woods at the precise moment another screeching bellow shot through the air, relieved as I realized that this one sound a little farther away. I run until the smoke becomes thin, stopping only a little while to inhale the air and clean my lungs before running down a steep hill and then up another one, fighting my way through the brush as I go. I finally slow my pace as I pass the Jode Stone, leaning on one of the cool rocks in the circular formation and glancing at the tall one in the center. The trees begin to become sparser and I begin to stumble blindly from large rock to large rock, with only the light of the two moons and the vague fire light behind me. As I crest another large hill, my smoke-filled lungs finally get the better of me and cause my chest to begin to heave. I look back towards my village to see a pillar of smoke and flame. Off in the distance I can hear the echoing roars of a dragon. My legs, too tired to keep my broken body up, give out and I fall sobbing to my knees under a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In my waking thoughts, I mull over all the chores that must get done today. I need to milk the goat and pick the tomatoes that I was unable to get yesterday. Of course I would meet Raphelm in the forest for more archery practice.

Raphelm.

Forest.

I quickly sit up, bringing my hands to my mouth to muffle my cry of despair as I realize where the last twelve hours have brought me. I am in the forest with no idea where I am or how far from home I've wandered. I have no idea if Raphelm is alive, or my brother Syndus, or anyone else I know. In attempts to calm myself, I run my hands over my arms and legs to feel for any injuries. The skin on my upper arms is tender from all the scratches from the previous night, but no serious injuries are apparent. I then run my hand over my hair and feel the rats' nests that have formed. I take it all down and string my fingers through it. I carefully redo the braids that go along each side of my head and fasten them in the back. When I finish, I sit for another moment wishing I had grabbed a water skin when I was mockingly packing my bag. When I finally stand, I pull some celery out of my bag and begin to slowly eat it as I walk in the direction I pray will be towards help.

My only choices are to return to the charred village that I could still see smoke billowing from, stop and wait for death to find me, or try and find a road to Anvil or Kvatch. I leave the village behind me so I won't have to see the smoke any longer and begin to walk. I know I mustn't let my fear get the best of me, but I still feel spooked from last night. I decide to pull a bow and an arrow out of my quiver in case I need to be ready for an attack. Do creatures really attack for no reason? The horrific screeching of the dragon echoed through my mind as a reminder. I survived a dragon attack. I will not allow a wolf to take me down.

The light sprinkled through the trees and warmed my skin. I loved the way the sun feels during the warm season, it is almost as if the gods are smiling down upon us. I take in the view of the gnarled, old trees and the boulders scattered between. With my heightened anxiety, everything appears more alive and wild. Suddenly, I find myself frozen like a statue as something rustles behind a large rock. I fumble with my bow, pulling it up into a shooting stance, only to see a small rabbit scurry out from under a fallen tree branch. At least I know I'm ready for a fight. At least I have a weapon.

I continue walking in my chosen direction, praying to the gods that I come across a path soon. I find my gaze wandering to the various plants, especially the blossoms. I have heard Raphelm's mother speak of having to venture into the forest to gather the necessary plants for her healing practices. I now regret not listening closer to her teachings on which plants are healing and which are poisonous. I do, however, remember her stories of healing mages and alchemists. There aren't any of those in our small village. She said they buy rare things such as parts of goblins and trolls from adventurers and then would mix the proper things together to make magical potions. Her twinkling laugh dances through my mind as I remember her poking fun at herself saying, "They even can make a potion that would make me light as a feather." Maybe they have one that would help me blend into my surroundings so the threatening wood creatures would be unable to see me.

I let out a deep sight as I think again about how nice it would be to have my water skin. I can even recall exactly where I left it: on the shelf next to the garlic. At least where the shelf was before the dragon's fire destroyed it. I could feel my thirst nearing the point of dehydration. I consider pulling a tomato out of my bag for its juice, but I quickly remind myself that I have a small amount of food to last an unknown amount of time. I let out another sigh but cut it short as I hear rustling in some bushes not far from me. I keep my wits about me this time, reminding myself that it may be another rabbit or a similar woods creature. I calmly train my bow on the rustling leaves and step in a sideways motion in order to keep my body towards the potential threat. I hold my breath, waiting for the likely small creature to skip out of the bushes ignorant of the threat I pose. The noise of the leaves scraping against one another suddenly comes to a halt. Eerily, the area grows quiet and not even the noise of a creature scurrying away is to be heard. I stop moving and listen for any further signs of the creature in the bush and find that all has, sure enough, fallen silent. However, as I listen closely I began to hear something. It was very quiet at first but then I could pick it up easier and easier. Breathing. Not the soft breaths of a small creature, but the raspy breath of something larger _trying_ to be silent.

Before I could decide the risk of shooting the arrow into the bush, a large, furry creature leapt out at me. Adrenaline took over and I found myself moving on instinct and I sent the arrow flying through the air without hesitation. In the small fraction of time between my release of the arrow and the time it entered the beast's chest, I was able to determine exactly what was attempting to attack me. It seemed impossible. Once the creature hit the ground, I retrieved another arrow from my quiver and trained it on my attacker as I cautiously walked up to it. My assessment was correct. It was a _person_ who attacked me – a Redguard. And now he was dead.

He was tall and muscular with short black hair and dark skin that was darker than my golden skin. He was wearing some pelts as clothing and had a knife clutched in his hand. He looked so feral that he appeared more beast than man, even close up. All day I had feared an attack by wolves and unbeknownst to me it was other people I had to fear.

I closed my eyes as I wrenched my arrow out of his chest and, after wiping the blood off on some leaves, I return it and the one I had drawn to my quiver. Numbly, I grab his knife and the coin purse he had tied on a strap around his waist. I felt almost as if I were stealing from the man, but then reminded myself that he was dead. Murdered by me. Not murdered – I was only defending myself. The most I have ever killed before was a couple goats. Now I have killed another person.

I think about my great-grandfather's stories and his battles with trolls and such, but did he ever kill another being? Yes, I recalled, his stories included other people in the ruins he would explore who would attack without questions. He would have to defend himself, even resorting to killing if that was what it took to stay alive. He was always portrayed as an upright man by my family; however the village people always said he was eccentric. They would smile at me and say that it was such a surprise that a level headed girl like me was a descendent of such a loony. I knew better, however, to believe he was anything but intelligent. He had seen more in his lifetime than they could ever dream of – and had the scars to prove it, according to my father. The village folk called him crazy, but never a murderer. I felt as if this could help me justify my actions. I was defending my life, just like great-grandfather Floramer used to do on his quests. I am becoming an adventurer just as my ancestors were before me.

I look back down at the beast-like man lying in front of me. His dark skin had begun turning ashy in death. I could justify my actions to others, but could I justify them to myself? He chose to attack me, and I chose not to die. If I wanted to become an adventurer I would have to learn to deal with death, be it animals, monsters, or men. I will need to harden myself to it. With a little choke, I quickly turned from the pile of fur lying on the forest floor and began walking again. I couldn't recall the exact direction I had been heading, but picked a way that I believed was close.

After a few steps, my mind began to wander back to my earlier worry. My tongue is dry and screaming for some water. Thirst is consuming my mind so much that I believe I can hear running water. It must be the dehydration playing tricks with my mind because there is no way I am lucky enough to have wandered into an area with a creek in it. I began to become excited and am driven to run towards the sound.

It cannot be water! It must be water! I could hear the way the liquid was flowing over the rocks. Yes, that was definitely the sound of rocks. I slow down as I begin to realize that it wasn't water over rocks I was hearing. It was actually wheels on a stone path – a cart going down the road.

It wasn't my thirst that forced me to sprint now, it was my hope. I crashed through brush and banged my knee against a boulder. Finally, I can see a large shape moving up ahead and I can decipher the shape of a large cart being pulled by a horse. As I run onto the road, I trip over a tree branch, causing me to fly in front of the horse. It rears up on its hind legs and lets out a neigh of fear.

"Whoa, Kaie! It's okay, girl!" The driver drawled, pulling on the reins. He managed to get the horse to calm without letting her step on me. "What do you think you're doing, young miss?! You can't run out in front of a horse like that without spooking it!" The man stared at me with soft, blue eyes. "Well don't lay there; get up for the gods' sakes!"

I was in such shock I hadn't even noticed that I was still in a ball on the ground. I have been attacked twice, once by a dragon, and am now dehydrated and in fear of being stomped on by a horse and this man is lecturing me about not running around horses?

"Miss?" He drawled again, "Are you okay? Kaie didn't get ya, did she?" He looked me over, giving me a quick assessment. "Nope, nothing's broke. Do ya need help getting up?" He laid his reins down on the cart bench and jumped to the ground in one swift movement. He was taller than his horse and his build was rather slight for a farmer. He had sandy blonde hair and pale skin that complimented his blue eyes. His face looked as if he skipped a day or two shaving; the sun caught the small blonde hairs and it gave him a rugged look. His ears were slightly pointed, making me wonder how much elf he had in his Breton blood.

As he walked past his horse, he gave her a pat on her thick neck and then squatted next to where I lay. He scanned his eyes over my body and then met my gaze with a smile that lit up his icy eyes. He was genuinely handsome. Not like Raphelm at all, who was more attractive in a childish way.

"Are you deaf?" He said louder, as if it would make a difference if I _were_ deaf. I gave a slight shake of my head. "No? Well are you mute?" Again I shake my head. He quirked his eyebrows at me as if he was trying to figure out what disability I must have to be acting so strange. "You're lost and scared." It wasn't a question. He knew that I was in shock from something and had figured out what. I tried to give him a smile to answer his question, but I knew it must have looked more like a grimace.

"Well then, since you're not gonna stand on your own, I guess it's up to me to be a gentleman." He gave me another brilliant smile as he scooped me up into his arms. As he carried me towards the back of his cart he said, "Oh, you must think me a brute. I forgot to introduce myself. I go by Danders Greensley and this big beauty that almost stepped on ya is Kaie. Would you like to come back to my home for some food and water? I'd feel horrible letting you go without it."

I tried to give him another smile and must have been more convincing because he smiled back. "Yes," I breathed, "that would be lovely. My name is Emerald Floramer, but you can call me Emi."

"Pleasure," he smiled as he nodded his head at me. He loaded me into the back of his cart and then walked back to his place in the front. I looked around expecting to see the normal things a farmer would be carting to the city to sell, but was taken aback when I found I was surrounded by trunks, chests, and smaller crates. All the containers around me appeared to have been locked at one time, but the lock had been broken. Some of the bigger trunks and chests appeared to be grimy as if they were hidden underground and had to be dug up. It was then that I realized who Danders Greensley was: an adventurer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

His home was warm and tiny, with sectioned off room created by hanging blankets. I could only assume that the places where he stored the trunks, chests, and other treasures were behind the curtains. He made me some hot tea and gave me a sweet roll to nibble on.

"Where did you saw we are, again?" I asked between hungry bites.

"Dasek Moor Village. It used to be the site of some ancient mine, but the miners began to settle here. Eventually, they married and their children married and built their own homes. The mine is now forgotten, but the village will continue on. It's not much, and most city folk wouldn't stoop low enough to leave their snobby lives for Dasek Moor, no offense miss."

"No offense taken. I, myself, am from a small village. Perhaps you've heard of it? Gweden, it overlooks Anvil." I held my breath waiting for the inevitable.

"Gweden, you say?" He pursed his lips and paused for a long moment. "Yeah, I mighta heard of something somewhere along the road. Good farming land out there." He gave me a smile, "I personally assumed you were from Skingrad by your looks. You're a little grimy, but I assumed that was from getting lost in the woods. I mean, you're so pretty and all. If you don't mind me being so blunt, most High Elves tend to stay in the walls of a big city."

I must have given him a sharp look because I could see his pale face turning red in the light of the fire. "Pardon me, Mr. Greensley, but are you discriminating against me due to my race?" I tried to smile, but I couldn't convince my face to do it. My father never said it directly, but I have always had the feeling that one of those snobby girls from Skingrad was my mother, only she had lowered herself to village life. I assumed that is why my father believed I would marry a rich man from the city. Perhaps he thought those manicured, high class traits from my mother would appear in me as well. Discrimination has been an issue before, though. People passing through the village would see me selling my vegetables on the road in front of my house and assume that my husband dragged me from the big city to do his bidding. I have heard tales of men trying to use a woman's pretty face for his own gain, so it doesn't even faze me anymore when a traveler's wife stops to ask me where my father had my coming out party at. Oddly enough, high class society will ask that question before even requesting a last name. It is almost as if how rich your family is determines how the rest of the conversation will play out.

I have learned to use the high class ladies' views against them, however. I have performed out the response enough time that I can do it without a second thought. I give a weak smile and tell the pretty ladies in the prettier gowns that my father passed when I was younger and my horrible mother married me off so she could have all the money for herself. Those are the days that I sell the most goat cheese and vegetables.

"Sometimes I can't help it, miss. You gotta admit, when you first saw me and my cart you knew I wasn't heading towards any cities that I called home. It's the way our society's set up. You can't avoid it and you can't fix it. I would never want to offend ya, though." I could see that I had stepped on his toes with the way he was avoiding my eyes. The blaze from the fire gave his eyes a red tint that made me feel like there was more to this man than he let on. As if there was a dragon within.

"I guess I should've known better when I saw that bow on your back," he continued. "No city girl would even touch a weapon, let alone carry one around like they know how to use it."

"I can tell you're not a farmer," I said blankly. He shifted his gaze from the fire to me and stared for a second as if he was lost in his thoughts. "You're not, are you?"

A smirk spread across his face and he rubbed his hands on the thighs of his pant legs. The intelligence in his eyes was enough to show me that he was much more than a simple farmer. I could see that he spent his time doing something that challenged his mind and skills. "No miss, I'm not. I'm mixed up in some business that I shouldn't be, if you don't mind me being frank."

His honestly caused an excitement to rise in my chest and it must have been obvious by my face because his beautiful smile spread even wider, making his eyes gleam. "Are you an adventurer?" I asked shyly, trying to disguise my intrigue.

"Adventurer?" He chuckled. It's the only way I can describe his laugh: a deep, throaty chuckle. "I wish I could say I was something so heroic sounding. No, Miss Emi, I'm not any adventurer." He studied my face, gauging my expression before he continued on, "Those boxes in the back of my cart aren't anything that belong to me. I was born with a special gift that makes me as quiet as the night and as sneaky as a snake. I'm a thief." With this last statement, he maintained eye contact with me as if to be sure I was truly listening and understanding.

His confession should make me run for the hills. It should scare me away from him. However, all it achieved was a fresh spark of interest in him that I was unable to damper. He was so much more than an adventurer. He was a conqueror.

Danders's eyes were still on me, his face puzzled. Perhaps he was trying to figure out my expression. Perhaps he was trying to decide if he had made a mistake in telling me his secret. "You don't look like you're afraid of me?" He said questioningly.

I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees and looked him square in the eyes, "Was that your intention, Mr. Greensley?"

"No, Miss Emi, that was not what I was planning on." Another large smile smoothed across his face and his eyes blazed in the fire's light. He allowed a small laugh out as he ran a large hand over his scruffy face. "Ya know, I think we might get along rather well."

Unintentionally, the words fell out of my mouth, "Have you ever killed someone?"

His face betrayed no emotion as he looked into my eyes, "What would make you ask a question like that?"

"I…I…I was just curious," I stammered. I chastised myself for letting such a thing slip.

"You're not faint of heart, are you Miss Emi? No, you're not. I may have mistaken you as a city lady before, but I can see a fire within you. I can tell you from experience that sometimes you have to do things, things others would condemn as horrible, while you're out in these wilds." He paused as he put a poker to the fire. "You never let anyone tell you you're wrong for living. Take this as my answer."

I fiddled with the edge of my fired-clay cup and stared down at the tea leaves within. It was as if he already knew it my story, my shames.

Abruptly, he said, "First thing in the morning I gotta get you home. About how long were ya walking for?"

"No," I looked at him, "I will not be going home." I sat up very straight, trying to hide how my hands were shaking at the thought of returning home.

"If this is your idea of asking me to marry ya…" he laughed.

"What I meant is that I will need to be heading in a different direction!" I could feel my face flush.

"You can call me Danders, ya know." He said as he leaned back in his chair, looking very at ease.

"Pardon me?" I asked, caught completely off guard by his random statement.

"I noticed earlier you kept callin' me 'Mr. Greensley'. My name is Danders and that's what I want ya to call me." He gave me a small grin that did not reach his eyes.

"Do you want to know something, Danders?" I waited patiently until he gave me a nod, cuing me to continue. "I will never forget you for as long as I live."

This time the smile reached his eyes and set a spark in his blue eyes. "Are ya sure you don't wanna marry me?"

"Is that your way of asking?" I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

Instead of answering, he stood out of his chair and walked over to me. He then knelt down on the floor in front of me so his face was only inches from mine. He gave another of his shinning smiles and leaned and whispered in my ear, "Miss Emerald, I will keep the memory of you and your eyes in a place where no one can steal it from me." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Always you will be with me."

Without another word, Danders stood up and strolled across the room. He pinned back one of the hanging blankets to reveal a small bed. He then grabbed a bundle of what appeared to be fabric from the floor at the end of the bed. I watched him as he silently walked over to the front door. He gave me another soft, warm smile and started to walk out of the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I couldn't recall seeing any other doors around, so he must not have another bedroom in this small house.

"I'll be on the porch if ya need me, Miss Emi."

"Oh, please, don't let me put you out. I can sleep out there if you would like." I began to stand up and head towards the door in order to pull him back in the room.

"No. You will sleep in here. It's a warm night anyways. Besides, what would your father think if he found out I'd let his little daughter sleep out where the beasts can get her?"

"My father is dead so I am quite sure he would not mind." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, my father isn't and he might kill me if he knew I wasn't treatin' a lady right." He gave a small grin. "Now go on to bed so we can an early start in the mornin' and getcha where ya need to go."

I decided there was no arguing with him and obeyed his request. I quickly gave him a peck on his stubbly check, enjoying the way the hair made my lips feel. I could hear him close the door behind me as I walked over to the small bed. I sat down hard and peeled off my shoes. Once I climbed under Danders's covers, I fell right to sleep.

And I dreamt of dragons.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I feel large, strong hands gently shake me until I come to consciousness. Once again I am required to fight with my mind to recall where I am.

Dragons.

Woods.

Man-beast.

Horse.

Danders.

I was in a small home. Danders's home. The thief's home.

It was then that his soft, deep voice became clear to me, "Miss Emi, it's about time we get on the trail. It's a long ride up to Skingrad. You awake yet?"

I roll over to face him. His face was cleanly shaven and his blue eyes shined down to me with a genuine smile. I could not resist smiling back, "Thank you for allowing me into your home."

"Are you sure you're not a proper lady? First thing when you wake up and you're trying to remember your manners." He gives a small chuckle, and then gives my hand a little tug to prompt me to get up. I lurch myself up and onto the edge of the bed. I look down at my disheveled top and skirt, attempting to smooth it out. They were very grimy and even a little ripped from my night in the woods.

"Here, take this," I hear Danders say from across the room. "They aren't exactly a lady's dress but they'll do better than that mess of an outfit." He tossed a man's shirt and pants onto the bed next to me.

"I appreciate this, but I couldn't take this from you. I'm not sure if they would fit anyways." I said while gently touching the clean clothes.

"They'll fit. They're my little brother's. There's a belt there too incase the waist's a little loose on ya." He opened the door and began to step out, "Oh, and there's a knife holster laying over on the nightstand I'd like for you to take. Carrying around that knife loose like you've been doin' is just plain dumb." He gave me a wink and stepped out the door saying, "I expect you out here in just a few minutes. Don't make me come back in here after ya."

I could hear his laugh dance from the porch as I stood up and undressed. I did, indeed need the belt to hold up the pants, but they were not too large. The shirt hung off my curves and engulfed my arms. I tucked it in and rolled the sleeves up to cure the problem slightly. I smooth out my hair, pulling it up into many braids in order for it not to lie on my neck. I retrieve the holster off the table and my knife out of my bag. I place my knife in the holster and attach it to the belt. I take a second look into my bag and realize that Danders has filled it up with wrapped meats, cheeses, fruits, and two full water skins. I silently thank the gods and then hoist the full bag onto my back along with my quiver. I grab my bow and then walk out the door to meet Danders.

I walk onto the porch to find him already sitting on his cart with Kaie hitched and ready to go. A large grin spread across his face as he took in me and my new outfit. "Well, Miss Emi, I must say you look like the perfect gentleman." His bellowing laugh echoed throughout the village and I quickly jump into the cart and settle beside him on the seat.

"That is very rude, Danders! If you do not stop mocking me I will march right back into that house and put my dirty skirt back on!" I huffed.

"They wouldn't even let you into Skingrad in that mess." He gave me another grin, allowing his bright eyes to rest on me for a second, and then snapped the reigns to send Kaie off. "Besides, I doubt you would want to meet my grandma looking like you just rolled out of the woods."

"I did roll out of the woods," I corrected, "and, may I ask, why are you taking me to see your grandmother? I thought you said we were traveling to Skingrad?"

"She lives in Skingrad. I think she can answer your questions better than anyone else there."

"How do you even know what my questions are? Did I even mention that I had questions?"

"I had them once too. I think everyone does at some point. Plus that dang old lady knows everything so whatever question you have she'd be able to answer it," he smiled over at me. "Even about dragons."

"Why do you mention dragons?" I ask sharply.

"You talk in your sleep."

"You were on the porch."

"You talk loud," he answered simply.

"Perhaps you would like for me to explain," I suggested shyly.

"Miss Emi, you know ya don't have anything to explain to me. You can keep all the secrets you feel necessary to keep." He placed both reins in one hand and reached over with his free hand to place it onto mine. "But I expect you to keep my secrets safe, too." He lifted my hand and softly brushed his lips against them.

I watch as the sun rose high in the sky and sit at the point where east meets west. I rock peacefully with the cart as the trees begin to pop up more often than they did close to the coast. Occasionally, a wolf would run through the valley to my right. To pass the time, Danders tells me stories of all the bandits he's encountered while traveling this road at night. As we go further inland, he points out the tips of the castles in the walls of Kvatch.

We continue on and pass some of the white ruins the Aylieds created long ago. In a nearby field, deer grazed next to a path. When we passed by a second set of Aylied ruins, which are common in this area of Cyrodiil, I could see a small camp of travelers on our left. After passing over a small bridge with a dry river bed under it, I notice a small path slope upwards towards what appears to be a cave. I crane my neck and end up almost backwards in my seat in hopes of peering into the black cave. After a jibe from Danders, I turn back around and behold a welcomed sight. Before us were the high peaks of the magnificent buildings of the far away Skingrad, looming over more Aylied ruins.

Finally, we turn a bin and Skingrad's finely built walls were shown in all their glory. The cone-topped castles pierced the sky above as their flags flew gracefully in the breeze.

"Is it that beautiful on the inside?" I asked. "I haven't traveled here since I was a child."

"Better," was Danders's reply.

We passed the Grateful Pass Stables and Danders waved at the stable boy, who he apparently knew well. He pulled his cart up to the gate and told the guards, who were Redguards, that he was coming into the city to see some family and do a little bit of business. The guards gave a grunt in reply and gave a motion with their hands. I heard the creaking of the humongous doors opening before I actually saw them move.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We entered Skingrad by the West Gate and passed under a stone bridge. We turned left and went under an archway with guards posted at either side. As we kept riding through the city, we began to pass elegant rock homes and businesses. The road had a slight turn to it and to my left I could see a large statue of a man holding a bird on a horse. Danders told me that it was a statue of Rislav Larich, the former King of Skingrad. After the statue, Danders stops at the second house on the left. It has large double doors with a balcony above them. He unhitched Kaie from the cart and walked her down a small side alley and through a small wooden gate, leaving her to roam around in the gated backyard.

Before assisting me out of the cart, he requested that I store all my weapons in the covered back. I did as he asked and allowed him to lift me from my seat. After my feet were on solid ground, I straightened out the shirt and pants and took the arm he offered me.

As we walked towards the building, I stared up at the distant top of it. It must be two, maybe even three stories tall. I snapped my eyes back down to a level gaze when I heard Danders knock on the door.

An old lady with white hair and a shorter stature than mine answered the door. Her face instantly glowed as she laid her crystal blue eyes upon Danders. "Come in! Come in! We can't very well drink tea out in the street with the guards, now can we?" Her smile engulfed Danders and myself as she grabbed Danders's free hand and tugged him inside, leaving me to follow.

Danders's boyish laugh filled the large entry way we stepped in to. Left of the entry way, I can see into a drawing room with a large stone hearth with a roaring fire place. To the right is a dining room with shelves and cabinets of food. Directly in front of us is a staircase with brightly colored tapestries and paintings adorning the walls. As I followed the site of the stairs up with my eyes, I noticed crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and some balconies that over looked from the second floor. I have never set foot in a home so grand. I thought about Danders's comments about the rich ladies of Skingrad and the obvious contempt he had for them. Is it possible he was raised in the same society as the women he had insulted?

Interrupting my thoughts, Danders grabs my hand and leads me into the drawing room to our left. He perches me on the chair next to the one he chooses for himself. I watch his face as he gazes in admiration at the old woman retrieving a shouting kettle off the fire.

"Grandma, I'd like ya to meet my good friend, Miss Emerald Floramer." He said in a strong voice, gesturing a hand in my direction. "Miss Emerald," he began, still using my full name, "this is my beautiful grandmother Lady Alyssa Greensley."

"Oh, hush boy! I no more deserve the title Lady than you deserve the title Prince." She laughed in a way that reminded me of Danders and then turned her gaze on me. "I am very pleased to meet you, Emerald. I must say you are very gorgeous. Are you from the city?"

I could feel the heat in my face and I knew my cheeks were turning red, "No, ma'am. I am actually from Gweden Village, close to Anvil." I smiled but her face became ashy white.

"Close to Anvil, you say? When was the last time you were home, my dear girl?" Her voice was lowered to such a decibel that it made my gut ache.

"No more than two days ago, ma'am. I was required to leave in sort of a rush." I was unable to look her in the eyes. I _knew_ what she was going to say. I was afraid to hear the words to come to life.

I glance over at Danders, but his face is solemn as he stares into the fire. The pain he felt for me could be read on his face.

"You were there when it happened." It was a simple statement, not a question.

"Yes, ma'am. It happened suddenly and all I could do was run," I confessed as memories of Raphelm's bravery flashed in my mind.

"Sometimes that is what you must do." She said simply.

Before I had a chance to reply, Alyssa stood and poured our tea into little cups that were sitting on the hearth. She handed them to us and with a solemn smile she asked, "So, Danders, to what do I owe this surprise visit? And with such a lovely girl? I know it is not an announcement of any kind, for if it were I know you would already be shouting it from the rooftops!" She laughed, winking at me. I felt my face go hot again and I glance over at the handsome man next to me. I, too, was curious for why we were here. I felt his answer in the cart was only to pacify me until our arrival. We were here for more than just answers to questions.

Danders's elbows were on his knees and he was hunched over so that his chin was resting on his fists. His shoulders were slumped and he looked defeated. When he realized Alyssa was speaking to him, He automatically sat up straight and took a deep breath. He looked over at me and gave me a soft, gentle smile and told his grandmother, "Emerald plans on going on a quest. She hasn't told me as much, but I know how these sorts of things happen. Just as I know that it will be dangerous. I'm here to request that you assist her to insure her safety. I don't care what lengths we gotta go to, as long as I know she'll be returning."

"Are you not planning on accompanying her on this quest?" Alyssa asks simply.

"Only if she requests it, though I think this may be something she will want to do alone." Danders's gaze lingers on me. I try to set my face to appear as emotionless as possible, but I knew the hurt showed through just as obviously as it showed on his face. He realized that it was very unlikely that I would allow him to travel with me.

Alyssa opened her mouth to respond, when suddenly a huge thunderclap sounded from outside. Within a second, the sound of pouring rain echoed throughout the huge house. The momentary distraction allowed a change in the conversation.

"Are you skilled with any weapons, my girl?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I've found that I'm skilled with a bow and arrow. Also I am fast and quiet when it is necessary." I replied.

"Mhm," she practically hummed her understanding. "And magic? What do you know of magic?"

"I only know stories, grand stories about mages fighting battles. I know there are good forms of magic and bad."

"That is correct, my dear girl. Whoever told you those grand stories told you the truth. Also, dear Emerald, I must confess to you that I am one of those mages your storyteller informed you of. A good mage, of course, but a mage nonetheless." Her smile shined brightly and a spark lit in her eyes.

I tried to hide my shock, but failed miserably. My fascination was clear on my face as I declare, "That is amazing, Alyssa. I am honored that you would share that with me. However, what does that mean for me?"

"I am very glad you asked. I admit some people are better at magic than others. It is almost as if they are born blessed with it. Everyone has the potential to learn and practice magic, however minutely they choose to use it."

Danders let out a long breath and added, "There's spells and such that you can learn that can protect you or assist you or pretty much anything ya want." He reached out with his hand and grabbed mine, holding it tight, "I would really appreciate it if you would try to learn a few of 'em, just for safety sakes." He brushed his lips across the back of my hand and looked up at me with an expression of begging.

I took my hand from his and rubbed his cheek, feeling the blonde stubble that was already growing back. I gave him the most pleasing smile I could muster and said, "I will try. I am unsure of how well I will do, but for you I will try." I turn my smile to Alyssa, "I promise you, I will work hard to learn a few necessary spells. I'm a fast learner." At this response, Danders kissed my palm and wrist and thanked me for my oath to at least try.

"Very good. It is unlikely you would be able to leave tonight at any rate. It is raining very hard and the roads will be difficult to travel." After a moment of thought, she turned to Danders and suggested, "Perhaps you should ride Kaie to the stables so she can stay dry and warm? Then I can show Emerald where she will be staying tonight."

"That's probably a good idea. I'll be right back, ladies." Danders stood and walked over to Alyssa and had to kneel in front of her to kiss her on the forehead. Before he left the room, he turned to me, winked, and gave me a smile that caused my chest to constrict.

I watched him retreat through the doorway and then listened as the door opened, letting in the sound of the pouring rain, and then close behind him.

"You do realize that he is in love with you." Alyssa said simply.

I ripped my gaze from Danders's path and place it on her. "Impossible," I tried to sound convincing, "we barely know each other."

"It matters not. He will be lost when you leave. His heart will break."

"He will forget about me," I retorted with a sigh. "He will find some pretty farmer's daughter and fall in love."

"I assure you, the boy will never forget you for as long as he lives," she said as she reached over to pat my hand. Perhaps he won't forget me, but he can't be in love with me.

Alyssa took a deep breath and then smiled at me, "I have never seen a pair who are so different yet so perfectly exact."

"Pardon?"

"Physically, you and Danders are very different. Many of your personality characteristics are opposite as well. You are grounded while he cannot resist jumping for the clouds. You make a decision and stay on track while he will veer off course ten times before he arrives at any destination at all. You are very serious while I have rarely seen that boy no smiling – today being one of those rare occasions. You two balance each other out." Her smile was soft, but it appeared as if she ached for Danders and I.

"Perhaps you are correct but…" I let my sentence trail off. I had many reasons why I needed to refuse Danders, but suddenly none came to mind. All I could think of was his handsome smile and burning blue eyes.

"...but you cannot allow yourself to feel when you have to go through with such a painful and scary thing?" She offered.

"Yes, ma'am." I stared down at the floor, wishing Danders would return so we can end this conversation.

"You know of Danders career choice, correct?" She asked, as if sensing my need for the topic to change.

"You know of Danders…occupation?" I asked, confused.

She gave a soft chuckle and said, "I have known since he was born what he would come to be. Better than his father, I must say. Nicest man you could ever meet, however he worked as an assassin at night for the same organization as Danders. Now, that is a family business I would be uncomfortable with Danders going into." She looked at me with her bright eyes as if we were talking about sailing or blacksmithing or some other normal career. She continued on, "However, I have seen the horrible people that live in Skingrad and the other cities that Danders goes to find his marks. I have seen the horrible acts they commit to good people. What Danders does is allow the gods to work through him to allow for justice." She sat there for a moment and then added, "Did you know he prays to the nine before he goes to work?"

"I was unaware of that," I said, truly interested in what she was telling me.

"He sure does, my girl. Now, it is getting late," she said suddenly. "Would you like to see your room?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I'm not sure if I have ever slept as well as I did that night. Not long after Alyssa showed me my room and lent me a silk nightgown to sleep in, I heard Danders's heavy steps come up the stairs and into the room next to me. It was comforting to know that he was only one room away. I drifted off to the soothing sound of his snores mixed with the lullaby of the rain.

When I awoke the next morning, I didn't have to fight with my brain over my locations. I knew exactly where I was and exactly how I came to be here. I quickly ran over to the window, my silk nightgown brushing softly against my skin, and peaked out between the shutters. The view was beautiful. It was early morning twilight and the sleepy sun was casting hues of pink and red over the ancient, rich city of Skingrad. I was in awe of how vibrant everything looked; the greens were greener and the blues were bluer all due to the storm last night.

It wasn't until I heard a person clearing their throat at the door that I realized the house was silent without the sounds of snoring. I froze when I saw Danders standing at the door, leaning against the door frame. It was very improper to be in front of him in only a nightdress, but I couldn't force myself over to the bed where Alyssa laid an extra dressing robe. I could only stand there as Danders entered the room and drifted towards me.

"I didn't hear you knock," I managed to say.

"That's 'cause I didn't' knock," he grinned at me, coming a few steps closer.

"I didn't hear the door open," I said breathlessly.

"I told you, I'm quiet like the night," he was closing the space between us. Only a few paces lay between me and where he stood now.

"Danders, I…" Before I could finish my statement, he was next to me with his hands on either side of my face. He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me. I must admit this was not my first kiss. Other boys had kissed me when I was in the village. However, no boy had ever kissed me like Danders was right now. His hands traveled from my face to the small of my back where he gripped the fabric of the nightgown and pulled my body close to his. His breathing was rapid and I could feel his heart beating out of his chest. I, on the other hand, found myself unable to breathe and my heart seemed to stop beating altogether. It was as if a flame had ignited that would never dim, even when our lips parted. I reached up and rubbed his stubbly cheek with my hand and admired his sparkling eyes.

He began to lean down to me for another kiss when there was a knock on the door. We both looked up to see Alyssa standing in the door frame with her arms crossed and her head shaking.

"Young fools," is all she said before she turned to leave. After she was a few steps down the hall, she shouted, "Emerald's lessons will begin shortly. I expect you both to be downstairs and _dressed_." The last came with the Greensely family chuckle.

Danders looked down at me with a wide smile on his face, eyes sparkling, and said, "You're blushin' Miss Emi." He stroked one of my warm cheeks with his thumb and gazed into my eyes. Before I had a chance to reply, he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room, silent as night. It happened too quickly and unexpectedly that I almost believed it to be a dream. However, once my eyes returned to the window and I saw a cloud of smoke rising up to the sky off in the distance, I knew it was no dream.

I remembered that I was here only to find the truth about the dragons, who I believed to be the key to the return of the old ways.

I could still feel the flame in my soul from Danders's kiss and I was very light headed. Never have I felt this way, especially about a man. I closed the door and tried to push the emotions back. I tried to quench the fire he ignited in me, but failed. I put back on the pants and loose shirt and slid into my deer skin boots. I was gazing into the mirror over the dresser, trying to decide if there was any way I could make myself appear as a woman, when I heard anther rap at the door.

"I'm almost ready. Please give me another minute or two." I said to the closed door.

"Miss Emi, would you mind if I came in? I would really like to talk to ya," Danders's voice drawled at me through the door.

I began to say, "I'm sorry, Danders, but I'm not sure if…" but he opened the door before I could finish. He took a step in and silently closed it behind him.

He stood there for a second, taking me in. I could feel my face get hot as his eyes move over me. However, once I truly looked into his face all I could see was hurt emanating off of it. "You're still gonna go, aren't you?"

My heart sank, "Yes, I am. I have to."

"I know," I have never seen blue eyes as sad as his were at that moment. "I was really hopin' that if I made myself as clear as possible that you would change your mind."

"Danders, I'm…" I started, but he cut me off saying, "You're late for your lessons. Grandma Alyssa doesn't sit well with that. Let' head down there." He opened the door for me and gestured for me to go through. I decided my bedhead would have to do for now and walked out of the room.

Before I could get far from him, he gently took my arm to stop me. "I feel like I should be too smart to fall for a hardheaded girl like you," he said bluntly. "I should be smart enough to know you would break my heart."

"You are too smart for me," I agreed.

"I didn't say I was too smart for you, just too smart to love you. But I think I do, ya know? Love you, that is."

I stood on my tiptoes and leaned my body against his strong frame as I reached up to brush my lips against his. The simple gesture caused the few embers of the dying fire to reignite into such a blaze that I knew I would get burnt alive. I didn't say anything else to him, only walked down the stairs to meet Alyssa.

Alyssa sat in the drawing room we were in last night. She had on a blue colored robe and was surrounded by books. I noticed on the hearth were small bottles of multicolored liquids and a variety of herbs and vegetables.

"Ah! My dear Emerald. Glad to see you have made it down. Please, sit down on the floor in front of me. You have a lot to learn, my dear girl," she said without looking at me. Instead she flipped through an old, musty book. "Here we go! I have finally found the easiest healing tome I could teach you."

"Does it require a staff? I haven't the slightest idea where to get one," I admitted.

"No, no. Perhaps a mage may use a staff on occasion to help with a certain element, but a mage uses the magic our body already possesses to create what I will show you today." She gave me a big, soft smile that lit up her blue eyes as we began our lesson.

The day continued on with her teaching me three basic spells: a healing spell, which she called _restoration_; a light spell, which she called _candlelight_; and a defensive spell, which she called _sparks_. The latter was my favorite to learn. After I mastered it, bolts of lightning shot from my hands at targets. However, I accidently caused two of Alyssa's vases to explode in the process.

It was very odd to cast spells. I was able to feel the magic flowing through my veins. Also, the feeling was different with each spell. When I cast the healing spell, I could feel health and vitality flow through my veins as if the magic were recharging my body and soul. With the light spell I could feel heat move through my body and then float up as the ball of light appeared out of my hand and then hovered over my head. With the defensive spell, every hair would stand on my body and then bolts would fly from my hands. I could sense that the gods blessed me with the gift of magical affinity.

After the spell casting, Alyssa taught me of the alchemy that Raphelm's mother used to speak of. She explained what plants were useful and how some of them were better used with another herb or vegetable to create a potion. I had difficulty memorizing the names of all the different plants so Alyssa decided to give me a little book she had acquired over the years that had drawings and descriptions. It was bound in deer hide and tied in twine. As I flipped through the old, brittle pages, I noticed that some plants had spots missing of what they were able to create. I could not resist smiling when I saw that, sure enough, I could create a potion to make one lighter.

Once Alyssa explained to me how to use a mortar and pestle as well as the other equipment used in alchemy, she showed me how to store and label my potions. By the time our lesson came to a conclusion, night had settled in hours ago and we had been working by my candlelight spell. I had found that I became a little better each time I cast it; I would not stumble over the words as much and I could feel the magic flowing through me stronger and stronger each time.

I would occasionally glance over at Danders who moved in and out of the room. He would leave to fix himself tea or check on Kaie at the stables. Whenever he was in the room, he would sit in a chair in the corner and watch us with his face void of expression. The times that Alyssa would compliment me on a task I had mastered, I would look over at Danders who would only give me a slight nod. He was angry with me and I could sense it. It made my chest ache and brought a prickling feeling to my eyes as if I wanted to cry. I had to resist, however, and bury those emotions deep. I couldn't allow myself to become attached to Danders, or allow him to become attached to me, in case _something _were to happen. It would be easier on both of us this way.

"Well, my children, I do believe it is time for you two to settle in and get some rest," Alyssa said to us both. "It would be best if you slept in as late as possible, allowing yourself as much rest as possible. You never know how long it may be until your next opportunity to sleep will come." She smiled a warm smile and hugged me goodnight. Before I could turn and walk up the stair, Danders had already hurried up to his room. I guessed he was attempting to avoid any awkward conversation with me – or perhaps another kiss.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room, unsure of what tomorrow would hold. I realized and accepted that I would leave both Alyssa and Danders for a very long time, if not forever. Alyssa felt that it was in the gods' plan for me and was pleased that I was obeying; however Danders appeared to be unsure of what he truly wanted from me.

When I reached my door, I held my breath and found myself wishing that Danders would be inside waiting for me. However, my wish did not come true. I closed the shutters on the window and changed into my nightgown. Before I drifted off, I prayed to the gods that they may protect Danders and Alyssa Greensley.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I awoke the next morning to sunshine bathing my room in light and heat. I distinctly recalled pulling the shutters closed the night before. I studied the shadows on the floor and was able to decipher that it was well into the morning. But how did the shutters get open? I looked around the room to find Danders sitting at the end of the bed watching me.

"Some women may find that a little disconcerting, Mr. Greensley," I informed him.

"I hate it when you call me that. You know good'n'well my name," he replied in an odd tone.

"Is there something that I may be able to assist you with, Danders?" I asked too harshly.

"Are you gonna stay?"

"No."

"Then no. There's not a single thing you can help me with," he said, pain obvious in his voice. He let out a long, raspy sigh and added, "I wanted to say goodbye. I'm not gonna see you off. I'm gonna go ahead and leave now." He refused to look me in the eye as he said this. I watched as he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

I couldn't control it. I tried to fight back the emotions, but tears found their ways into my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. "If that's what you must do," is all I could manage to say.

He lifted himself from the corner of the bed and began to head to the door. Suddenly, he turned back to me and said, "I thought I could convince you to stay. Right now I feel as if I never want to see you again, but I know every night when I go to bed the memory of your eyes will be in my dreams. I can't escape it. I'll pray to the nine constantly that you will come back to me – and maybe one day you will. But for now, just for now, I can't be around you." With that he left the room.

I was stunned. I was unable to breath. All I could do was stare at the door as tears fell down my cheeks.

Eventually, with an aching in my chest, I was able to stand and get dressed. I brushed my hair out and braided it into what my father called an elf braid: a small braid in the front that collects hair as it travels down my back. I found my weapons, which were brought up some time before I woke, and put the knife holster back on my belt as well as slip the bow over me and threw the quiver on my back. I took a deep breath and slowly walked down the stairs to say goodbye to Alyssa.

As I made my way down the steps, I heard voices in the dining room. One was Alyssa's and one was a deep male's voice. Danders. I froze, surprised that he was still here. He and Alyssa were arguing about something, though I was unable to decipher it. I silently crept down the remainder of the staircase and turned toward the door. I hid myself in the shadows and remained outside the door frame. Danders's back was to me and he was gesturing harshly to Alyssa.

"No. Please listen to me! No! I can't do it," he was saying to her. Alyssa only nodded her heard, insisting that he _can_ do whatever it was in question. "You can't force me to, Grandma, you just can't! I'm gonna leave now and you can't stop me!"

"You need to assist her, Danders." Were they talking about me? "You know, deep down, you want to. It would give you more time with her." Yes, they were definitely talking about me.

"No! I'm leavin'!" He shouted at the old woman and then turned to exit through the passageway where I was hidden. I stepped into the frame, allowing him to see me. He stopped in his tracks, his face ashy white and eyes glowing with anger. "You knew she was there, Grandma?"

"Yes, Danders, I did," Alyssa said simply.

"May I ask what it is that you are refusing?" I ask him, looking him straight in the eye.

"I requested the he takes you to the Elsweyr boundary in his cart," Alyssa answered for him.

"I don't wanna be near you so I said no," Danders continued from Alyssa's statement, keeping his eyes from making contact with mine.

"You can leave if you like. I will walk," I said coldly. Danders's eyes met mine, pain flowing through them which sent a chill down my spine.

Without another word, he brushed past me and slammed the door on his way out.

"Don't mind the boy. I have a surprise for you, my dear Emerald," she told me, taking one of my shaking hands in hers. She walked to the hearth and picked up a black bundle of fabric. "Lay your things in that chair, if you don't mind my dear, and then turn around."

I did as she instructed. She placed the fabric over my shoulders and tied it around my neck. Finally, she lifted a part of it over my heard. I walked to the mirror in the entry way and looked at what she had adorned me with. It was a cloak, black as night.

"I love it, Alyssa!" I gave the old woman a big hug. I replaced my weapons and moved around the room. I felt as if I were a thief in the night, which only reminded me of Danders.

"Now, listen close. You will be going over the border and into Elsweyr. Go into the first town you come across. It will be called Riverhold. That is where your quest will truly begin. You must leave now, my dear," she said, taking my hands. "Oh, you mustn't forget this!" She handed me an extra bag. "I have placed some potions in there. Use them wisely. There is a compass and map in there as well."

"Thank you very much! This will be a long journey, but I know you will be with me."

"Yes, dear, I will. Also, it will not be quite as long as you believe because you _will_ have a ride to the border. Danders is outside right now with Kaie waiting on you. Now you must be leaving!" I hugged the old woman again and she sent me out the door. As she had said, Danders was in the street sitting atop Kaie.

"Hurry up," he grunted at me.

I hugged Alyssa one last time on the door step and walked towards Danders. He offered me his hand and hoisted me onto Kaie behind him.

"You better hold on tight 'cause if you fall off I'm not stopping for you," he grumbled.

He trotted Kaie through Skingrad and then set her into a gallop once we were out the East Gate. We passed under a bridge that leads from the walled city to the castle that held the Count. Though the road continues straight after the bridge, Danders takes a path that goes sharply right from the main road. The path slowly becomes thinner and shabbier looking. We rode in silence for a while, the soothing feeling of Kaie's rhythm helping the time go quicker. The sun was setting at the top of the trees in the horizon as we crest a hill and see more Aylied ruins.

As we come closer to the ruins the path turns into wooden stairs and Danders stops the horse. He gave me his arm for me to slide off the horse, and then he followed me. He finally broke his silence when his feet hit the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said, emotionless.

"For what?" I wanted to hear him admit how rude he was and how uncalled for his actions were.

"Trying to trick ya." I hadn't expected that response.

"Pardon? You did what?"

"Yeah, I tried to trick you. I thought if I kissed you, you might fall in love with me and come back to Dasek Moor with me. I thought I could trick you into feeling somethin' for me. But I was wrong," he said, his voice tinged with defeat.

"You didn't have to trick me into feeling anything for you…" I began.

"I know, you don't have to rub it in!" He shouted at me.

"I was saying that you didn't have to trick me _because_ I already had feeling for you," I said slowly, unsure if I wanted to say the words. He didn't respond for a second.

When he finally does speak, he says, "You're going to have to go that way." He pointed down the wooden staircase at more white ruins. "Do you know how you're gonna get across the border?"

I stare off in the direction of Elsweyr for a moment and then said, "To be honest, I haven't the slightest idea."

"You know you might have to kill to get across. If a person stands in your way, would you be ready to shoot him with your arrow? If you expect to finish this journey, you eventually will be in a situation where you will have to let the arrow fly at a target you may not want to hit."

I look him straight in the eye and reply, "Yes, Danders. I know what I may have to do."

"They you best be on your way, Miss Emi." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I will miss you." I returned his hug and kissed him on his stubbly cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After saying my goodbyes, I headed down the stairs on foot and never looked back as Danders left. I tried to distract myself from the ache within my chest with the view, but to no avail. I went past the Aylied ruins and could see more coming into view. I kept the setting sun on my right and admired the beautiful waterfall it was lazily hanging over. Once I was completely free of the first ruin, I had to cross a long, wooden rope bridge in order to get to the other side the river that flowed from the waterfall. I then turn to the east through the other ruins. In the center of the ruins - which were the most intact Aylied ruins I had ever encountered – I found a large statue of a bird clawing at the head of a soldier.

I continue on and walk up a large hill. Once I crest the hill, I take in the view of a large valley littered with boulders with mountains past it. I take a moment and pray at the Wayshirine of Akatosh, feeling the cold marble under my knees. Feeling rejuvenated, I cross through the valley. Halfway across, I take a break and lean against a boulder. I nibble on the food from my pack and let the tall grass tickle my skin as it blows in the wind. I can see light purple lady smock flowers and yellow flax flowers scattered around.

As I stood up to resume my hike, I spot some night shade flowers and carefully harvest them in order to make a poison to dip my arrows in later. By this point there is barely enough light to see by, but I promise myself that I will not stop for rest until I can't walk without bumping into a tree.

Suddenly, I can feel the heat of a flame as I see an orange light fly by. As another ball of fire is being formed, I can see the shrunken form of an imp flapping in front of me. I dodge the next fireball and use the momentum of my roll to grab and notch an arrow. I let it lose and by luck hit the imp in the head. I watch it fall and stay crouched until I'm sure it's not going to get back up. I slowly go over to its corpse and then retrieve my arrows. I can't help but cringe as I see its shriveled male body and bat-like, fleshy wings.

Once I was able to stand up and look around, it was pitch black and I couldn't distinguish north from south. Luckily, I was able to see a couple torchlights at the edge of the forest. I decide to check it out, hoping that it's an inn. However, what I find is an abandoned Priory of the Nine. I pry the rusty lock off with my dagger and let myself inside. I couldn't help but sigh with relief as I find a dirty cot strewn on the floor. I take a broken chair and wedge it under the doorknob in order to get a sense of security. I throw my bags and weapons down next to the bedroll and settle in despite the cobwebs and the smell of rotting wood.

When I woke the next morning, I felt a chill of remorse for the forgotten brothers. I gathered my things and headed out to greet the pink morning light. I closed the door behind me, though all it would take was a good gust of wind to knock it back open, and took a deep breath of the chilly, foggy air that engulfed me. I noticed a garden by the side of the priory and took advantage of it by harvesting some carrots. I oriented myself by the sun and began to head east-southeast through the fog, trekking up a large, steep hill.

At the top of the hill, I finally found the road that leads to the Elsweyr border. I double check my map and turn right onto the road. As I approached the crossing, I saw two guards with torches at the head of a stone bridge. Thanking the gods for the dark morning and gloomy fog, I slide into the woods and continue to walk horizontal to the road until I was far away from them, passing another guarded bridge in the process. Reminding myself to breath, I slide down a steep hill and back onto the path. It was all easier than I thought. Hopefully, now that I was pass the border all I would need to do is simply keep my head down and go further inland.

The fog began to clear and I hesitantly crossed a wooden hanging bridge that lay over blue crisp water that fell into waterfalls in several places. With every step I could feel how open I was to the world and how I had no place to hide if someone came my way. On the other side of the bridge the road forked into two paths. The sign post by the bridge indicates that the left path lead to a town called Riverhold. I stood awkwardly for a moment, weighing my options. Finally, I decide to follow Alyssa's orders and go into the town. I go up two flights of wooden steps and find myself face to face with two Khajiit guards, one of which was an Ohmes-raht. I keep my head down as the guards give me a vague grunt. Once I am passed them, I look up to see a huge waterfall with hanging bridges crossing in front of it to connect tall building to taller building. I continue along the wooden walkway, passing buildings of wood with some stone, until I encounter a very steep flight of stairs with dense shrubbery lining each side.

I stood for a while staring up at the blinding sun in order to look at the layers of houses. I felt as if I were going to faint from shock when a voice suddenly said behind me, "This is an odd one to see in Riverhold."

"P-pardon me?" I stammered to the female Khajiit.

"The only High Elves this one sees in Riverhold are Thalmor ambassadors and guards. This Altmer is no such person. Zaynabi cannot help but wonder what elf is doing in Riverhold when border is closed."

"I…I…I am here to deliver a message. I'm…I'm a courier," I felt rather proud of my lie.

Zaynabi let out a slight purr and I could see her jowls rise slightly into what I could only assume was a Khajiit smile. "Could this message contain a jewel? Or maybe something of equal importance?"

I couldn't help but gape at the dark brown Khajiit. By the gods, I had no idea what she was talking about. "I…it's a package for…" I began, but before I could finish the cat snatched part of my cloak into her paw. I could feel the panic flow through my blood and I quickly put my hand onto my dagger.

"No need for such things, elf. This one is friend," she smiled as me again. She had the piece of my cloak laid out onto her palm to reveal the symbol of a dragon. This was the symbol of the Septim Dynasty; this was the symbol of Talos.

"Alyssa!" I gasped, thanking the gods for her. I gently ran a finger for the embroidered gray dragon.

"This friend has sent the message for you," Zaynabi purred. "Follow this one. This one show you to shelter."

I followed Zaynabi up the staircase, and up-up-up even higher. Once we were on one of the highest levels, she stopped and we entered one of the larger buildings. The entryway is wooden and arched in the top corners, reminding me of the boats I would see in Anvil's docks.

"This one has brought you to the Mages' Guild," Zaynabi informed me. I glanced around the room we were standing in and I could see into the main room. The walls and ceiling are rough rock and there are benches, low bookshelves, tables, and chairs lining the walls. Scattered about were tomes, journals, potions, ingredients, and alchemy tools.

I followed my Khajiit guide wordlessly through the building. In the main room there was a door and then a hallway leading further into the rock. The first door to the right has one bed and a chest for the guild magister, according to Zaynabi. Then to the left was the small, cave-like hallway leading to a larger room. This room has a wooden plank floor with a stone fire-pit in the middle. To the left of the fire pit is a column of stone that the boards are laid awkwardly around. At the far end of the room, a small rectangular hole has been carved out of the wall where Zaynabi and the rest of the mages had candles and favors for the nine. There was another door to the left of the room that had more beds in it.

"The elf must rest now. In the morning this one will explain all." Without another word Zaynabi leaves me in the room with the extra beds. I expected there to be more mages in the guild hall, though I couldn't see any around. I didn't have it in me to argue or question anything, though, so I threw all of my things in a chest and fell into bed without even covering up with the rough cloth blankets.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke up with a thin sheet draped over me. It took me a moment to recall that I actually did cross into Elsweyr and it wasn't a dream. I sat up, allowing the sheet to fall from me, and stretched out my achy limbs. My stretch quickly turned into a defensive stance, however, as I noticed a huge –larger than any wolf I had ever seen – black cat with barely visible white stripes.

"By the gods!" I shouted.

The creature recoiled at my outburst. Zaynabi came sprinting into the room just as the large cat slowly showed itself out.

"This one heard a yell?" Zaynabi questioned, watching the last flick of the cats tail.

"What was that?!"

"This one forgets elf is from Cyrodiil. Empire does not allow Alfiq into lands so they must stay in Elsweyr. Alfiq are Khajiit. Worry not for Alfiq are nice and polite. Much more polite than Ohmes-raht," she let out a comforting purr. I allow my muscles to relax as I rub my hands on my face. I can feel the grime that has built up on my face.

"Is there anywhere for me to wash up? I would like to have a moment to get my thoughts together before we begin to speak on why I am here."

"Zaynabi knows why elf is here. Matters not for bath is this way," she gestured her paw towards the stone wall behind the rock pillar. After giving her a blank stare, she walked over to it and gave a pull chain I hadn't seen a tug. A section of the wall lifted to reveal a door with the sound of running water inside.

I slowly rise off the bed, feeling every achy muscle, and walked into the dark room. I used this as an opportunity to use my candlelight spell. Inside I found a stream of steaming water coming out of the rock-face and into a pool carved into the stone floor.

"Thank you greatly," I said, smiling at the Khajiit.

"Zaynabi shall fetch you some clothing, and then we shall all talk," she purred and then wandered off.

I stripped of my dirty, raggedy clothes quickly and sighed with relief as I slipped into the hot water. I bathed my body and my hair and then soaked until the pain eased from my muscles. When I finally pulled myself from the water, I found a simple cloth dress next to the stone doorway. After sliding on the dress and braiding my hair into an elf braid, I headed into the room with a fire pit.

Zaynabi stood over the fire and stirred a pot of stew. Sprawled on a rug, basking in the heat of the flame was the Alfiq. Scattered through the room were mostly Khjiit with some other races mixed in. Most were in mages robes, but some were dressed in everyday garb and some were even in armor. I humbly nodded towards all the eyes that were weighing heavily upon me.

A wide-jawed, blonde Nord stood up and cleared his throat. He was wearing a basic lace-up tunic over a white shirt with dark linen pants, though I can tell his frame was one that was accustomed to bearing the weight of armor.

"Miss Floramer, I presume?"

I nodded and gave a small smile in greeting. "Yes, and you?"

"Jurgis Wind-Shifter, and this is my wife," he gestured to a small Nord woman with dark hair, "Frelene. We are ambassadors for the Rebellion."

For once, I would like to be able to have a conversation in which I'm not blindsided and left standing dumb stricken. I glance over at Zaynabi and see her peek and me through the side of her angled eyes. I finally start to put the pieces together. This is why Alyssa wanted me to come to this specific town. It's not a way point – it's a meeting of a secret society.

"Rebellion. Similar to the rebellions that have been occurring in Skyrim?" I asked, hoping not to sound too ignorant.

"Similar, but the Nords of my homeland are wrapped up in something much smaller. The Lady Greensley has obviously enlisted you in something without you knowing. The symbol you presented to Zaynabi on your arrival showed that you are here to give your services to the cause."

"Before Jurgis here enlists you without your consent, maybe you would like some explanation of what we are?" An Imperial man said from my left. I could tell by his eyes that he was young, but thought different at first glance due to his long, rugged, black beard and hair. "We have enough young kids volunteering and ruining our missions and dying without taking on another. Besides, look at her!" He gestured to me while turning his attention to Jurgis, "She's one of them! Gods help us, we have a High Elf in the room with us!"

Jurgis gave the Imperial a stern look and simply said, "Malpenix! Get a hold of yourself! She's a Floramer for the sake of the gods'!"

The Imperial's rude demeanor made me recoil. Curious as to why my family name was a defense to my character, I look back to polite Jurgis and say, "Yes, please, I would like to hear more."

Jurgis sits back down next to his wife. He puts one arm around her and the other hand goes to his belt as if in habitual search of a blade hilt. "Please, sit. As you know, the Aldmeri Dominion invaded the Empire and forced the White-Gold Concordat on us all. Before that they broke Elsweyr in half. Yet, besides a few groups in Skyrim, most of the citizens of the Empire have stayed quiet. And we want it to stay that way…or, at least, seem as if it is going to stay that way. We are the White-Gold Rebellion. Our mission is to dissolve the Aldmeri Dominion's hold on the Empire from the inside out. We are connected with several people from high nobles to lowly beggars. We only have a few safe places within the Empire to have large meetings, so most are done outside of it which is one reason why we are here. The Lady Greensley knew of our meeting, and I assume that this is why she sent you."

I could understand, now, why she sent me. I never told her about my great-grandfather and his evidence of Talos or that I wanted to honor his beliefs in some way, but she knew and she has provided me a path to take.

"I would like to be able to help in this, however, I'm not sure how I could. I have a few skills, but nothing you can't find mastered in someone else," I admitted.

A grin spread across Jurgis's face, "You have something that no one else has: You're a Floramer."

"What does that have to do with it?"

All eyes turned toward me. Zaynabi stopped stirring her stew. The room was dead silent.

"What in Oblivion? She doesn't even know who she is! How do you expect she'll…" Malpenix began again, but was cut off with only a look from Jurgis.

"You are the descendent of Ravenwood Floramer, are you not?" Frelene asked with a throaty voice.

I nodded silently and looked from person to person. It appears that great-grandfather Floramer has had more adventures than he let his family know. What was my grandfather involved in? What did I not know?

"Tell me what you need me to do." I had to know why my name made me important, but I wanted to find out myself.

"You can't be serious! Why would you want to help us? You're…" Malpenix yelled, standing up from his wooden chair.

Jurgis mirrored his movement and cut him off by shouting, "Out!" Malpenix did as the Nord ordered, his heavy armor clanking as he exited the room. Then he turned to me and asked, "I do, however, have to ask: Why do you want to be a part of us?"

"My father fought the Thalmor and was in one of the soldiers who fought to reclaim the Imperial City during the Battle of the Red Ring. My brother and I were raised to believe in the nine, Talos included. Also, I've seen how the Thalmor treat citizens suspected of Talos worship." I thought back to a few years ago when a handful of Thalmor soldiers came through Gweden Village and beat a man to death who was caught with an amulet of Talos. "I want to see the Empire set right again."

"Then this is the right place for you, girl," Frelene smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Over our bowls of stew, Jurgis introduced me to the others in the room. Most of them were Khajiit who were part of the Mages' Guild. The other rebellion soldiers who were there with Jurgis, Frelene, and Malpenix were two Breton brothers named Verick and Gerard, and a Nord named Ormvard. They explained to me that we would first be traveling further south to Orcrest to gather reinforcements and then we will be traveling back to Cyrodiil. I was amazed to find out that the White-Gold rebels had routed themselves deeply into the Imperial and Thalmor ranks. Gerard even hinted that they had a Count in league with them.

The next morning, I followed Jurgis's instructions and met him outside the town limits. Accompanying him was Frelene, Malpenix, Verick, Ormvard, and one of the Khajiit mages named Jo'Basha. They informed me that Gerard would be staying behind to keep guard over the Mages' Guild. I had hoped that Malpenix would be taking that post, but unfortunately he was at the wooden sign to greet me with a smug look on his rugged face.

At the sign, we took the path that went right. Before the group even had a chance to fully wake up, we came across a traveling merchant on his elephant. I marveled at the sight of it; there were no animals that large in Cyrodiil. We walked in silence for a while; Jo'Basha and Ormvard were on either side of me, Malpenix was behind me – I could feel his harsh eyes on me as I walked – and Jurgis, Frelene and Verick took the lead.

As the grass began to become sparse, I became lost in the soft hum of conversation around me until we stopped for lunch at another fork in the road. The group settles down around a fallen tree and pulls out some food. I situate myself towards the end of the log and lean against my bulging pack. Much to my surprise, Malpenix chooses a seat on the ground next to me and gives me a weak smile to which I return with a glare.

"Jurgis said I should apologize for my behavior yesterday," he said to me, but kept his eyes on the food he was pulling out of his pack.

"Do you always do as Jurgis tells you?" I replied snidely.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I _should_ apologize. Most of my family was killed by your kind – damn High Elves. They were there during the sack of the Imperial City. Jurgis told me your father fought in the Great War…against the Thalmor?"

"Yes, Malpenix, he did. He was a Wood Elf. My mother was a High Elf, though I never knew her," I said as softly as I could manage. I gave him one personal detail in return for his, hoping the conversation could be finished.

"Mal."

"Pardon?"

"I go by Mal. Only Jurgis calls me Malpenix, and he only does so when he's angry with me," he gave me a smile that looked odd on his bearded face. "Save me the humiliation, then, and please call me Mal."

I couldn't help it: I smiled at him. "Only if you call me Emi rather than Emerald."

"It's a deal," he smiled again and then took a bite of his cheese wedge. I glanced up to see Frelene grinning at me.

After we finished our foods, we continued south along the road. Jo'Basha informed us as we entered the Tordon woods. Around me I saw trees thicker and with larger leaves than the ones I was accustomed to in Cyriodiil. Soon, the grass began to give way to sand and I begin to feel a rise in temperature. We stop for water breaks more often as we begin to sweat, especially the men who, with the exception of Verick, had on heavy armor. The sun begins to fall when I see my first cactus. When I ran my finger over one, Frelene had to help me remove a large needle and Mal laughed at me the entire time.

Jurgis announced that we were almost to our beds for the night when buildings came into sight ahead of us. With new inspiration in our steps, we quickly make it to the large, square inn. We enter through a wide archway that opened into a courtyard. I was startled to see two elephants inside, who were being watched by a Khajiit guard.

A light colored, female Khajiit snarled a grin at us as we walked up to the counter. "Kaasha welcomes you to the King's Walk. What can this one do for you?"

Our Khajiit companion placed a coin purse onto the sandstone slab and said, "Jo'Basha would like to rent three rooms for the night."

As the Khajiit haggled the price, I looked over to Frelene and whispered, "Only three rooms? There's seven of us."

With a straight face, she whispered back, "No one ever said that being a part of a rebellion would allow for traveling in luxury."

Once the price was settled, Jo'Basha nodded to Jargis and Jargis motioned for everyone to follow him up the stairs. He directs Jo'Basha and Verick into the first room, then Ormvard, Mal, and me to the second one, leaving the third for himself and Frelene. I walked into the tiny, dirty room and looked at the battered furniture and single straw bed.

Ormvard gave me a firm pat on the back at I looked up at him. The Nord's green eyes met mine as he said, "Don't worry, Emi, we'll give you the bed."

"I can sleep just fine on the floor," I assured him. I expected to be camping on the side of the road, so I was happy just to have a roof over my head.

Mal came up and messed up Ormvard's long brown hair with a laugh. "Listen to the little elf trying to get us to treat her like one of the guys. I guess that leaves the bed to me!"

"I won't give it up that easily!" Ormvard laughed.

I left the two men to jovially bicker as I rolled my bedding out onto the floor. I bundled up my cloak and used it as a pillow. I tucked myself under the covers and leaned against the wall. The two men were still joking as they took off their armor. Finally, Mal claimed his dominance over the bed and Ormvard threw his bedroll onto the floor next to me. For the first time in days, I fell asleep with a lighter heart and the feeling of security.

At some point before sunrise, I wake up suddenly with a start. Sweat is beading up on my forehead and I look around the dark room. I let out a small squeak of shock when Ormvard inhales a loud snore. My exhale ends with a laugh and I lay my hand over my chest in attempts to still my beating heart.

That's when the door is kicked in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

In rushed four High Elves in Thalmor light armor. There was no warning from the elves and there was no hesitation from the rebels. Both of my cohorts were to their feet with weapons drawn before I could even get out from under the covers. Once I finally have my bow up and an arrow notched, Mal was already pulling his large sword out of one of the Thalmor. Ormvard was holding off two at once. The fourth was heading towards me with dual daggers at the ready.

I let my arrow fly but it flies past the elf and sticks into the doorframe. I rapidly notch and release another one and hit him in the shoulder this time. With his good arm, he swung at me and I tumbled against the wall to evade the dagger. I slid down the wall and snatched my dagger out of my boot in the floor. Then, I used my low angle to my benefit by thrusting the dagger with both hands up and into the torso of the elf. Blood ran up my arm and onto my clothes as the Thalmor's body fell on top of me.

With effort I pushed the body off and stood up in time to see yet another Thalmor charge me. Mal was fighting a quick female, heavily depending on his shield. I could see Ormvard's battle axe buried into a new corpse, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I slashed awkwardly with my dagger and the elf easily dogged me, though he lost his footing when his swing worked against the momentum of his dodge. I quickly use this to my advantage and thrust my dagger into his throat. More blood covered me and his body fell to my feet.

I look up at the destroyed room around me. Amongst the four Thalmor corpses on the floor, Mal knelt over Ormvard and was pouring a health potion into his mouth.

"Come on, friend. Come on you big stupid Nord!" Mal was whispering.

I watched with bated breath until suddenly, "Who are you calling a stupid Nord?" Ormvard's thick Skyrim accent brought me such relief.

A blood covered Jurgis suddenly charged into the open door. "Everyone alive? Yes? Good. Search them Mal."

Mal lowered Ormvard's head gently to the floor and began searching the Thalmors' bodies without question. "No gold. No family crests. Standard issue uniforms," he began reciting, but then he pulled a piece of folded parchment out of the female's pocket, "Here we go!"

Jurgis took the parchment and opened it. He mumbled most of the words until he reached, "…suspicious group from the direction of the border…"

"They don't know who we are, then?" Mal asked.

"Doesn't seem like it. We were only considered to be 'suspicious'. Hopefully we can make it to Orcrest without any further incident. After that we'll have more Elsweyr citizens in our party and hopefully will blend better. We're leaving now, though, so I hope you slept well."

He left the room and through the open doorway I saw Jo'Basha and Verick walk past in opposite directions. Mal called for Jo'Basha and the Khajiit doubled back into the room and healed Ormvard. Then Mal turned his attention on me and ordered me to start gathering my things. As I did, he grabbed a linen shirt out of his pack and threw it at me.

I turned my back towards the men in the room and exchanged the bloody top Zaynabi gave me for the new one. It was larger fitting than the shirt Danders had lent me. I put my belt on the outside of the loose shirt and tied ripped strips from the other shirt onto the sleeves to keep them up above my elbows.

Mal took one look at me and said, "Don't worry – we'll pick you up a set of armor when we get to Orcrest. If you keep dressing like that, you'll get the Thalmor called on us more than the two Nords will."

I looked down at my odd wardrobe and I had to agree. I grabbed my rolled bedding and my other things and layered them all onto my back. After watching how the others prepare their things, I removed my bedroll and tied it onto my waste instead.

As they left the King's Walk Inn, I saw the guard and the barkeep were both dead. I couldn't help but wonder if it was the Thalmor or one of my group – either way it was for silence. Jo'Basha led us out to the road, though it looked like a harder patch of sand surrounded by softer sand to me. It may be the Wood Elf in me, but I begin to feel as if I need to cling on to something as trees become few and far between.

I had sweat rolling down my brow as we crested another sand dune, and there it was in front of us: Orcrest. As we neared the city, my heart sank to my stomach as I took in the sight of skulls on spikes outside the gate and dead bodies hanging from the walls. I looked around at the passive faces around me and realized that this must be the norm for Orcrest. I breathe deep and keep following my party.

The guard at the gate was an Orc who greeted us with ironic kindness. Directly inside the gate was a market made of rickety tables set up under tents. There were odd creatures of the likes I have never seen before walking about.

"What are these things?" I asked in a whisper to Mal as I gestured towards the large ox-like creatures on two legs and the small shriveled rat-beasts.

"Dessert Goblins and Minotuars. They're accepted here and are mostly used as fighting grunts and laborers."

As Jo'Basha guided us through the area, I realized that it was not like the great cities I was accustomed to in Cyrodiil. Orcrest held trash, with broken crates and barrels littering the streets, and rats scurried about everywhere. Large, vicious looking beasts with tusks protruding from their lower jaws were kept in pins and cages as if they were pets. Mal informed me they were called durzogs and were most often seen in shades of red and black.

A sandstorm blew in as we were walking past a building with a broken sign indicating that it was the Broken Jaw Inn. Inside I could hear shouting and breaking of pottery. In order to get to the actual town, we had to pass through the Orcrest gateway, which appeared to be a sort of barracks with guards' beds lying on either side of the walkway. Inside the town, the trash and rats were worse and there were even goats roaming about.

Jo'Basha had us file into a shabby building called the Three Tusks Tavern. I followed in line with Ormvard in front of me and Mal behind me. Inside is a wooden counter with separators that give it a stall-like appearance, as if to keep customers from getting into fights. At the other end of the room, there are two round tables and two rectangular tables and a set of stairs, which our group headed up.

Upstairs didn't appear to be more pleasant than the down. There were a couple of dirty beds and a couple of dirtier bed rolls. On the far wall there hung a beat up old tapestry. Jurgis pulled it to one side to reveal a door on which he gave a series of knocks. I heard a sliding noise and saw light come through a small peep hole. Jurgis held up the hilt of his sword and showed the viewer encrusted symbol of Talos's dragon and the door opened.

The seven of us shuffled into the small sitting room. Inside were three Orcs, a Breton, and two Khajiit, as well as many knocked over bookcases, crates, and broken bottles on the floor. He vaguely introduced us to the leader of the outfit, a large male Orc named Urzog, but my exhaustion was beginning to get the best of me and my thoughts became jumbled.

Urzog pulled on one of the few standing bookcases and revealed a hidden staircase. We went up to the next level of the building and found a slightly neater meeting room in the first half and the second half held beds cleaner than the ones down below. Tonight no one will have to opt for the floor.

I threw my things down onto the first bed I came to and fell down onto the hard mattress. I would be lying if I saying that I didn't miss my feather bed, but I had never been so happy for a bed stuffed with hay.

"Don't get too comfortable, elf," Verick said as he sat down on the bed across from mine. "Jo'Basha and Mal are about to go out into the city for supplies and you will go with them to find yourself some armor."

I couldn't stop the groan from falling out of my mouth and into the musty pillow. Jurgis hit my boot and said, "It's not an option Floramer. Get your ass up."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I didn't want to get out of bed the next morning. Every muscle ached more than I knew possible. I had to snag a small health potion from my bag just to be able to sit up all the way. Once up, I slowly walked over to the curtained corner and changed into my new armor. The Orc armorer Jo'Basha brought me to the day before was not impressed with only getting to sale light armor. Nonetheless, here I was slipping myself into some leather armor.

As I finished fastening the last clasp on my armor, Mal pulls back the burlap curtain wearing nothing but cloth pants and in a gruff tone asks, "What's taking you so long? Haven't you ever put on armor before?"

"No, for your information, I haven't," I snapped back.

"By the nine, you don't even have it on right. Come here." He came behind the rugged curtain with me and began to fix the clasps that held the shoulder pieces onto my breast. I had to look up at the ceiling to keep from staring at his bare chest. "Pay attention, won't you! I won't do this for you every time. Okay, you put this strap through this and…there you go. Now, go eat some food. We have a meeting with Urzog."

Without allowing me to say a word, he grabs his armor and pushes me out of the dressing area. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. My whole life I've never become flustered over a man, and now my face becomes flushed over a thief and a rebel. Maybe I was only around the wrong kind of man? My mood deflates as my thoughts turn towards Raphelm. With all the chaos that has taken over my life, I hadn't been able to mourn for my life-long friend.

I sat down on my bed and noticed how badly my hands were shaking. For the first time since the dragon attack, it truly hit me that my village was destroyed. All of the people I grew up around were more than likely dead. The boys who kissed me. The girls who mocked me. Even the damned dog that bit me. Raphelm and his whole family. They could all be dead.

I felt someone sit next to me and heard Ormvard's voice, "Are you okay, Emi? You need me to grab Jo'Basha?" He must've thought I needed a healer.

"Have you heard about the dragons returning?"

Ormvard's face grew as ashen as mine felt. "They've been plaguing Skyrim since Last Seed. I heard a rumor some had traveled into Cyrodiil."

"It's true," I told him, "All the way to the southern portion."

"Your home?"

I nodded. He patted a strong hang on my leg and handed me a butt of bread and a wedge of goat cheese. He knew no words would heal my wounds so he let me be.

After everyone's appetites were at least partially sated – the men were still grumbling about hunger – we headed into the meeting room. We took our places at a long rectangular table. Urzog sat at one end with Jurgis parallel to him. One of the other Orcs were at Urzog's right and a Khajiit sat to his left. Jurgis had Mal to his right and Frelene to his left. Ormvard had me sit between himself and the other Orc, who smelled horribly.

"How are my troops handling Skyrim?" Urzog began with a deep, guttural voice.

Jurgis leaned forward and placed both elbows on the table. "Not very well, I'm afraid. The Khajiit are still banned from the major cities and the Orcs are not trusted anywhere. The Bretons are doing slightly better, though, finding places among the cities where rumors can find their ears. The few elves you were able to provide have done the best. It appears the Thalmor trust them in their Embassy kitchens."

"And in Cyrodiil?" Urzog turned his attention to Mal.

I wasn't surprised that Mal was a ranking official in the White-Gold Rebellion, but it caught me off guard to find out he was speaking for Cyrodiil's ambassadors.

"They're doing better than in Skyrim. The Orcs, Khajiit, and Bretons have all found work within the cities at Thalmor-frequented establishments. Many of our spies have been placed in Thalmor-friendly Count households and are in the Counts' trusted circles. One of our High Elf spies," Mal gives me a brief glance, "has come to be a ranking official over the Aldmeri Dominion's Imperial City guards, giving him the ability to determine guards hired and which rounds their assigned to."

"That's a huge advantage," the Orc to the left of Urzog nodded.

"But it's not enough," Urzog bellowed, hitting the table with his large fist to emphasize his point. "We need more spies within the Thalmor!" He turns his attention towards me, causing me to freeze and all my blood to run cold, "You! I want you to infiltrate the Thalmor."

"I…I…" I began to stammer, but Jurgis cut me off.

"She has a bigger part to play in this, Urzog. She's Ravenwood Floramers's descendent."

I could feel the change in the room as Urzog and his companions took a long look at me. "Ravenwood was a Wood Elf. You present me with a High Elf and say she is a Floramer?"

Here was more about my great- grandfather. What part did he play in all of this?

"Her mother was a High Elf," Mal interjected.

Urzog kept his eyes on me for an uncomfortable length of time before finally looking back at Jurgis. "Are you taking her to the Council?"

"Yes. They'll decide where she should be placed and what task she should be given," Jurgis answered him.

Urzog gave a grunt, "Very well then."

"Getting back onto topic," Frelene said, splaying her hands out onto the wooden table, "How do you expect us to find more High Elves who are against the Thalmor and are willing to become spies against them, and then somehow get the Thalmor to trust these elves enough to allow them into their ranks?"

"It must happen!" Urzog shouted.

"But how?!" Frelene demanded.

"The Council will decide, Urzog," Jurgis interrupted them, "It isn't our place to do the impossible. We only have control over our own soldiers and spies, and we only have a limited amount of each. The Council holds the majority of High Elves in the Rebellion ranks."

There it was again: The Council. I can only assume they are the leaders of the White-Gold Rebellion.

"So, what is it you seek, Wind-Shifter? Why do you even bother coming to Elsweyr if you're not going to listen to my ideas of strategy?" Urzog asked.

Mal was the one to speak up, "We need higher ranking officers. Only a handful, and only those who have mastered their skills. We have plenty of thugs and cast-offs willing to fall on their blade for us, but we need more leaders for the scores of soldiers we have hidden away."

"I see," Urzog grunted. "I can give you Lugrub," he gestured to the Orc next to me, who nodded with a grunt, "but no more. You've run my arms dry with your constant begging. Soon I'll have no one else to guard the city from those Thalmor-scum – not that they dare near us."

"Thank you, Urzog, I'll leave Verick with you to cover him. Your help is appreciated," Jurgis said with a solemn bow of his head.

"Lugrub will join you when you leave the city in the morning. I don't expect you back in my city until you have good news." Without a word farewell, Urzog and his group stood from the table and went down the stairs.

Everyone appeared to let out their breath when the last of the Urzog's men left the room. My questions kept piling up, every day there was at least one new one.

I looked Jurgis in the eyes and asked, "Who are the Council?"

The confusion in his face was unmistakable. "You don't know?"

"No, I don't. I understand that they must be the main leaders of the Rebellion. That much is obvious. However, who are they?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Frelene leaned forward to see my face more clearly.

"No! I don't and I would like to! Can someone please answer my question?!"

They all looked at one another, which only further aggravated me. Finally, Jurgis looked back at me and asked, "Emerald, what do you know of your Floramer ancestors?"

"I know that my great-grandfather was an adventurer…and my father was a soldier…and that's about it…"

Again, they looked at each other. Jurgis ran a large hand over his face before saying, "I promise, lass, we'll talk about this. For now, however, it is time for a meal. It's been a long day of discussions and what you're asking for is an even longer one. I assure you that you'll receive the answers to your questions."

I was sick of hearing that. 'You'll receive the answers to your questions'. I want the answers now! I stood up from the table and went into the room full of beds and sat down on the one I claimed as mine. I considered going behind the burlap curtain to get more privacy, but was afraid that it would come across childish. As I sat there, I heard several sets of footsteps go down the stairs and I guessed that everyone had went down into the tavern to eat.

I burrowed my face into my hands and tried to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. I was so angry and frustrated and…numb. Most emotions felt out of reach for me. I wanted to deal with all that was plaguing me so I would be able to move past it. I wanted it all out of my head, yet it kept evading me.

After some time passed, I heard a single set of footsteps come onto the third floor. I didn't look up as the person entered the room. I was embarrassed by the way I acted and didn't want to show my face. My body bounced as the person plopped down onto my bed. I felt strong arms reach around me and pull me to them.

"It'll be okay, I promise," Mal's voice was muffled into my hair. I could feel his cold metal armor through my leather ones.

He put a strong hand against the side of my face and pulled me to him. That's when the tears came.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

When the next morning dawned, I felt refreshed. The day off from traveling helped with my sore muscles and the good cry helped my aching soul. I was the first one awake so I gathered my things and got a head start on getting into my armor. I made sure to do my clasps correct this time, too. By the time I was finished, the others were starting to stir.

We said our goodbyes to Verick and went to the South Gate to meet Lugrub. Our departure was disguised by a sandstorm, so very few noticed that we left and no one could see which way we went. I clung to my cloak and tried the best I could to use the hood to block the sand from my eyes. No one dared to speak for fear of getting sand in their mouth.

The storm finally calmed and we saw a fork in the road ahead of us. Jo'Basha indicated that we take the left path, which according to the sign went to Leyawiin. Finally, I would be returning to Cyrodiil! A mix of excitement and dread filled me. It will be so nice to be in familiar lands, but I feared hearing about more attacks.

As we traveled the wasteland that the Khajiit called a desert, we saw an imp attacking a merchant and his elephant. Frelene released a quick arrow and solved the problem in one hit. The merchant tossed down a free apple to her as a thank you.

Finally, trees begin to start appearing again, but are now tall and thin with sharp pointed leaves. We come upon a small oasis of a tiny pond surrounded by rocks and greenery, which Jo'Basha tells us is Greenvale Mere, and we stop to fill our water skins. We take pleasure in the water, but must continue on towards Cyrodiil before we lose much more light. When we come to another fork, we take the right path which leads us through Red River Gorge. After passing through the gorge, the sand begins to take on a redder hue and more trees and small bodies of water are visible in the distance. Soon, the vague outline of mountains could be seen.

When a rock-tower of a fortress comes into view, indicated by Lugrub to be Riverkeep Fort, Jurgis ordered us to put our hoods up and act as naturally as possible but still have our weapons ready to draw in case of trouble. Jo'Basha and Lugrub situated themselves in the front of the group and the two Nords went to the middle to camouflage themselves better. I could see long, gold Aldmeri Dominion banners hang down the front of the fort. I hold my breath as we walk past, but the elven soldiers ignored our passing for the most part.

I spend a good while looking over my shoulder, expecting to see Thalmor chasing us. I finally relax slightly when we reach a fork in the road and take the path towards the left, which a sign indicates goes towards Leyawiin. We start going uphill and I notice the rocks becoming more like boulders. Soon, I can see a gray, square building made in the same architecture that assured me we were still in Elsweyr. The sign outside told us it was Darkarn Place Inn.

"Go in there and find out their situation," Jurgis barked at me.

"What do you mean 'find out their situation'?" I asked.

"I need you to see what sort of person is running this Inn, if there are any soldiers in there, and who else is renting a room."

I stifled a sigh. I knew this was only because I was a High Elf. I nodded my head and swallowed my pride. I nervously entered the main room of the inn. Inside I found a fat female Breton behind the counter. I decided to order a tankard of ale to calm my nerves and give me an excuse to look around the place a little better. I took my metal cup and headed to the furthest table I could.

After sitting, I looked around the room. A tan Khajiit was clearing tables. A Dunmer and a Breton were whispering in the corner. And near the bar I had just walked away from were three Thalmor soldiers. That was enough information for me. I tried to finish my ale slowly, but ended up chugging it in order to get out of this place.

"Three Thalmor soldiers," I informed Jurgis as soon as the Inn's door closed behind me.

"We'll camp down the road a ways tonight, then. You did good, girl," the large Nord nodded at me in thanks.

We continue along the road until we're in an area that Jo'Basha calls the Topal Bay Jungle. Around me I can see bigger trees and also more flora is appearing. I can see that up ahead it will get very dense quickly. Jurgis leads us off the path some in order to keep our camp out of the eye of any passersby. We don't have any tents so we lay our bedrolls out onto the soft ground. I throw mine down and am relieved to see Lugrub place his on the opposite side of the circle. I'm not sure if I could handle sleeping near that smelly Orc all night. But my relief is quickly doused when Mal tosses his bedroll next to mine. I enjoyed his company and he was very comforting to me the night before, but I didn't like the fact I was unsure of how I felt for him. I couldn't handle this confusion on top of everything else…

Trying to ignore the Imperial and the frustration he was unintentionally causing me, I settled down onto my bedroll and began to nibble on some bread. Frelene shot down some rabbits and Ormvard cooked them over a fire. It was great to have some fresh game – all the meat I've eaten since I left home was preserved meat packed in salt.

As a chewed on a rabbit leg, I pulled out my alchemy notes and studied the pictures. As we have been traveling, I've been trying to grab plants that I recognized. However, I don't know nearly enough to get by and looking at the sketches in my book I realize how many good ingredients I've passed by.

"Jo'Basha knows this flower," I heard the Khajiit over my shoulder. I look up at him and then back down at the sketch. I look down and read the label: dragon's tongue. "It helps to not get burned."

I glance at the effects lists, but didn't see that listed there. "Are you sure?"

"You question Jo'Basha? This one is sure. One can always be sure when the ingredient is eaten."

"Eaten?" I couldn't help but cringe as I thought about some of the other ingredients listed in the book. I tried not to picture Jo'Basha's fuzzy face gnawing on a Giant's toe.

"Stop giving her such a hard time, Khajiit," Mal laughed as he gave Jo'Basha a hard pat on the back. "She'll never be converted to the way of the mages'."

Jo'Basha gave a laugh that bared his teeth – I still can't tell Khajiit facial expressions clearly. He walked over and began talking to Jurgis about something. Once he was out of hearing range, Mal turned to me and said, "You've barely said a word to me all day. I just saved you from being force fed roots, so I think you owe me an explanation."

"I have a lot going on, Mal, that's all," I said in a sharper tone than I intended.

"Emi, look around you! We've all got a lot going on," he said, trying to smile through his frustration. "By the nine, Frelene is with child, Ormvard's brothers were killed by a dragon, and I don't even want to know the Orc's story. We all have our own reasons to be here, and we all have our own burdens to carry. You need to realize that you could die tomorrow; don't let the little things weight you down because the picture is so much bigger than that now!"

"Can you stop speaking in clichés?"

"What can I say? I get tongue tied around you and that's all I can think of!"

"I don't… I…" I started, but I was so frustrated that my brain couldn't even come up with a proper sentence. "I'm going to go look for some alchemical ingredients!" I grabbed my battered book and walked into the woods around our campsite.

"Don't wander off, Elf!" Lugrub bellowed at me.

"Keep her within your site, Mal," Jurgis commanded.

I sighed in frustration as I heard Mal stepping on broken branches behind me. "I don't want you following me!"

"Can you shut your mouth for a moment? Stop talking and listen to me," Mal begged. He grabbed my wrist to force me to stop.

"I don't know how I feel about you sometimes…most of the time actually. There are times that you aggravate me so much that I curse Jurgis for bringing you along. But then there are other times, like last night, when you let down that tough side and I see that you're not only a hardheaded skeever but a soft woman."

His blatantly honest confession caught me off guard. He didn't offer honeyed words, only truths. I was still at a loss for words so I blurted out, "You think I'm a hardheaded skeever?"

"_That _is what you got out of all that I said?" He look went from frustrated to amused in a single moment. Then he put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me. It was a gruff, hard kiss and his beard scratched against my face, but I could feel fire behind it. When he broke off the kiss, he kept his hands on my face and looked me straight in the eyes, "Yes, you are a hardheaded skeever."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Waking up in the woods while lying on the ground was surprisingly peaceful, despite the pain from my hip digging into the hard dirt. I stretched and rolled over to see Mal in his bedroll next to mine. We agreed the night before not to let on that anything might be happening between us – because it very well might be nothing.

The group sets off into the Topal Bay Jungle and Ormvard fell into step next to me. I feel slightly relieved when I realize Mal is trying to keep his distance today.

"We should arrive in Leyawiin tomorrow," Ormvard told me in attempts to start conversation.

"I've never been there," I shrugged. I was far too distracted to have conversation, even with Ormvard.

"At least you'll be back in Cyrodiil. That has to count for something."

I almost said that it didn't count for anything, but then remembered what Mal had told me about Ormvard losing his brothers in a dragon attack. The dragons had been plaguing Skyrim longer than Cyrodiil and he would probably be happy to set eyes on any part of Skyrim still intact. I gave him a weak smile and said, "Yes, it'll be good to be in my own realm again."

"I would probably think I was in Sovengarde is I ever set eyes on Skyrim again," he sighed. I patted him on his muscular arm in attempts to console him. Whenever he spoke of Skyrim he reminded me of a poor, lost puppy.

We walked in silence for a while longer when suddenly Frelene pulls out an arrow and notches it in her bow. We all freeze and Jurgis gives her a questioning look. She nods toward a thick piece of foliage that I just realized was shaking very slightly. Suddenly, a young female Khajiit fell out of the bush and dropped a basket full of plants.

Everyone stood and stared at her for a long moment, so I walked up and offered her my hand. She gave me her soft paw and I assisted her up and then helped her put all of her ingredients back into her basket. Most of them I recognized from my alchemy book, but some of them I didn't know.

"How much would you take for these?"

The Khajiit looked at me blankly and then said, "This one would take 20 gold but needs to keep the basket."

"You have a deal," I smiled at her. I wrapped the plants in a dirty linen shirt from my bag and then we carried on once the Khajiit was out of sight going the opposite direction.

The humidity in the jungle was worse than an afternoon in Sun's Height on Anvil's docks. When I thought I couldn't take it anymore in my leather armor, the road curved sharply to the right and we come out of the jungle. Things began to quickly look more like normal. The trees shrunk and the grass was shorter. I could even spot some familiar plants.

Aylied ruins show up left of the road and we see that they are actually a surrounding wall for a tiny Khajiit village. Lugrub, speaking for the first time all day, tells us that this is Alabaster and we'll be stopping here for the night. We enter through a torn down part of the wall and I see that Alabaster is only made up of five houses and a well. Lugrub leads us to the last house on the left and he opens the door without knocking.

Walking into the small house, I first saw a storage area on my right and then it opened up into a large room with a fire pit in the center. Also in the large room was a bed tucked away in a little nook and a table and chairs. Lugrub walked into the back part of the house and opened up a trapdoor hidden under a raveling rug.

We went down the ladder one by one and came out into a huge, cave-like room that reminded me of the Mages' Guild in Riverhold. Torch sconces lit the room like daylight and a huge round table sat in the middle. The table was piled with books and papers. Only three people sat at the huge table, though: two Khajiit and a Breton.

Unlike Urzog in Orcrest, the leader of the White-Gold Rebellion base in Alabaster, Ri'uraabi, participated in pleasantries before requesting a tactical update from Jurgis and Lugrub. Before they delved too deep into conversation, Jurgis let the majority of us out of the meeting room to find our beds for the night.

Most of my group was brought into different Khajiit homes for the night, but I decided that I wanted to sleep under the stars. I tucked myself in a little spot between the base house and the white Aylied wall. No one knew where I was and I fell into a deep sleep very quickly.

I slept soundly until strong hands were shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see both Mal and Ormvard standing over me. I yawned at them and buried my head into my bedroll.

"Get up, Emi! We've been looking for you everywhere," Ormvard said while kicking my foot with his metal boot.

"What do you want," I grumbled.

"We thought we could eat breakfast together…and then we couldn't find you," Mal said through his beard, which had been growing wilder by the day.

"I wanted some privacy," I said, eyeing Mal, "Can't we talk about breakfast in the morning?"

"It is morning," Ormvard said with a big, Nordic smile and then he grabbed me out of my bedroll and threw me over his shoulder.

"Oh, no! _No, no, no, no!_ It's still _dark_! This cannot be happening…" I shouted while trying to wriggle free from Ormvard.

"Day has to start sometime, elf. Now get yourself together because we're about to go inside," Ormvard informed me as he gently sat me down on the front porch.

"Can't we just eat out here?" I begged, not wanting to be around anyone yet. I knew I still had bed head and the guys didn't even let me put on shoes.

They looked at one another and then Mal winked at me and said, "I'll see what I can get for you."

He came back out with a couple of apples and sat on the porch railing with me as I ate. We sat in a comfortable silence until I was finished, and then I left without a word to go get ready to get back onto the road.

The seven of us slowly grouped at the edge of town as one by one they appeared from the Khajiit homes in which they slept. Once we were all there, our Khajiit companion said, "This is where Jo'Basha leaves you. This one must return to Riverhold and be with own kind. May Alkosh watch your steps and Azurah light your way." With a bow, the Mage turned and walked the opposite way in which our group would travel.

"How are we going to get past the border guards?" I ask once we begin walking.

"We have a write of pass from the Count of Leyawiin," Mal smiled. "Though I doubt they'll stop a large group such as us. We're a lot less suspicious than one or two people attempting to cross."

After leaving Alabaster, we began down a very steep hill. Around the time we had been walking so long that my legs were numb, Mal suddenly taps me on the shoulder and points off into the distance. I look up to see the peeks of Leyawiin over the trees in the distance.

"We're back in Cyrodiil," he smiled at me and gave my arm an affectionate squeeze. For the first time I truly realize that Cyrodiil is his home too.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I admired Leyawiin's white stone walls as we walked up to the West Gate. When we went through the gate, I gaped at the two and three story homes. They were more spread out than the ones in Skingrad but just as amazing. Khajiit and Argonians outnumbered the man and mer races. Jurgis led us behind the beautiful houses and into an area full of dingy, one story homes that reminded me of the homes built along Anvil's docks. To the left of the road there was a little pond that was fed by a stream that came in from under the wall. Jurgis had us enter one of the houses that stood opposite from it. When I was about to walk into the door, he pulled me aside to stand next to him.

"I'm going to warn you now, girl, what you're about to hear and learn and see may not be easy on you," he began in his Nordic accent. "But I'm going to need you to keep it together and _trust_ that you'll get your answers. I know, I know. You're tired of hearing that. This building – this one right here – this is where you'll get more answers than what you've bargained for. This is where the White-Gold Council is," He gestured to the door being held open by a solemn faced Mal. "Now get in there and keep your mouth shut unless you're spoken too."

I entered the small home and hoped I could do as he asked. I do have a tendency to blurt out whatever comes to mind, especially when I get the overwhelming urge to have the answer immediately. Inside held the basic accommodations of any home. Most of our group who had entered were now gone, leaving me to assume there was a trap door somewhere as there had been in Alabaster. Besides Jurgis, Mal, and myself, a small Breton man was cleaning off the table and not paying us any attention. I followed the Nord and the Imperial to, as I had guessed, a trapdoor and went down the rickety ladder.

I had expected to find another caved room, but instead was met with one of the most exquisite places I had ever seen. It was even finer than Alyssa Greensley's entire home. The walls were beautifully bricked and sheets of stained glass were fitted into holes to appear as if there were windows. There were several stuffed bookshelves and an alchemy table aligning the walls. There were doors indicating that this secret room expanding in to several more sections. In the center of the room there was an ornate meeting table. Jurgis and Mal walked past me to accompany the rest of our group and the strangers who already sat there. At the head of the table sat an old, pale, scarred, brown headed Bosmer whose eyes almost appeared to have a glow in the torchlight. To his right sat a male Dark Elf whose eyes had the same odd glow as well as a female Breton. To his left sat a female Altmer, who gave me an odd smile, and a male Imperial.

I took the last open seat, which was next to Mal, and prepared myself to sit through the same war talk I had heard several times.

"Captain Jurgis Wind-Shifter," the old Bosmer smiled, "it is my understanding that you just arrived from Elsweyr. How did you and Madame Wind-Shifter enjoy the heat after Skyrim's cold?"

"To be honest, I am looking forward to seeing my mountains again," Jurgis smiled back. He gave me a quick glance and I suddenly felt Mal grab my hand under the table. I felt as if Jurgis were about to set the room on fire and lock me in. I had to keep telling myself to stay calm.

"Head Councilor Floramer," Jurgis began and every muscle in my being tightened. I looked back at the old Bosmer. The Floramers were a small family, the name was carried into Cyrodiil by a single man, and yet here was one right in front of me. I still had family besides my drunk of a brother!

"Oh, Jurgis, I believe we've known each other long enough for you to call me by my first name. Please, call me Ravenwood."

My heart stopped. I could feel all the blood drain out of my face. Mal's hand tightened on mine but mine only grew limp. I stared at the Bosmer. He was old and Bosmer do have a longer lifespan than men, but there was no way for him to be as old as my great-grandfather. I looked at his eyes and the curve of his nose. They were the same as my late father's. This man was, and yet couldn't be, my ancestor.

Jurgis took a deep breath and continued, "Yes, Ravenwood. Thalmor forces are growing stronger in Skyrim and racism has grown to an all-time high. I need more High Elf spies to infiltrate the Aldmeri Dominion. In return, Skyrim can give 100 soldiers for each spy. I would be able to offer more, but the Stormcloak Rebellion is taking most of the able-bodied men."

"Not all Altmer chose to be spies. We have war heroes as well, you know," the Altmer at the other end of the table sneered.

"We all know this, Elenwen," my grandfather said to her, "Your race simply has the best advantage in this war. Those of you who stand up against the Thalmor rule shall all be war heroes."

"Not all of us believe that blood should come before reason. What the Thalmor have done to our lands is atrocious and some of us Altmer can see that. Aren't I right, girl," Elenwen said to me.

I froze. I still haven't regained my wits from the first shock and now this Council member was talking to me. Mal squeezed my hand so hard that it hurt and it brought me back enough to give a slight nod.

Ravenwood gave me a long, hard look and then turned back to Jurgis. "I have a few Altmer spies I can spare, but where do you expect me to hide all of those soldiers? Most of our camps are nearly full and a dragon took out one near Bruma."

"I'd say split them up. We can always use more at the Boethia camp," the Dunmer said.

"Hmmm…true. You have yourself a deal. I'll have ten spies sent to your headquarters in Skyrim. Send 400 of your men to the Boethia camp and the rest will go to Bruma to replace the troops lost and watch for more dragon attacks."

I watched as the Breton made notes on several sheets of parchment. Letters, I assumed.

"Now," Ravenwood smiled with his glowing eyes lingering on me a little longer than the rest, "I would like to know the names behind these new faces."

Jurgis cleared his throat and gave me another worried glance as if he thought I was about to have an outburst. I was a little worried myself, to be honest.

"You've met Malpenix, Ormvard, and my wife, of course. Lugrub is here to be a new ranking officer for your forces," he said with a nod to the Orc. He then turned to me with a heavy pause and continued, "And this young elf is Emerald. She's a newer recruit but I see a lot of potential in her."

I was honored by the compliment, though I could tell it was partially used to soften all of my pain.

"Now," Jurgis quickly began again, "I know there is much more business to attend to, but my men have been traveling all day and are in much need of the relaxation Leyawiin has to offer."

"Of course!" Ravenwood smiled. He gestured to the Imperial and said, "Mattius here will show you to the Five Claws Lodge."

Everyone stood up to climb back up the ladder, but when I began to rise Jurgis looked to me and said, "Not you, girl." My gut turned to lead and I sat back down into the seat. Mal and Ormvard, wanting to be my sword and shield, stayed sitting as well but Jurgis gave them both commanding looks and ordered them to leave.

Once it was only Ravenwood, Jurgis, and myself remaining, the old elf stood and sat across the table from me.

"You look so much like your mother. Especially those rare green eyes."

"I thought you were dead," I said in a flat voice. I could see Jurgis place his head in his hands as if I were an overly out-spoken child.

"Is that what your father told you?"

"Yes. Why would he? What's the truth?"

"He was ashamed of me," Ravenwood admitted. "I'm sure you've noticed how odd I look. That's because I'm a vampire, dear child. Bitten by the Count of Skingrad himself."

"That's impossible…" I began, stumbling over my thoughts.

"It's surely possible child."

"No…I mean… He couldn't have been ashamed of you. He told me all of the tales of your adventures. He told me of your discoveries."

"He did?" He looked honestly pleased. "But he left out my relationship with the Count?"

"Yes, he never mentioned that," I told him.

"At least he did me the honor of passing on my stories. He was a good child. How is he now?"

"He's dead. He died two years ago during a hunting trip. And Gweden has been attacked by a dragon." I saw his face fall as I told him all that has come of our family.

He took a minute to regain his composure and then asked, "How is it that you have come to be in Jurgis's service?

"Alyssa Greensley sent her to Riverhold to meet up with us," Jurgis answered for me.

"Good woman," Ravenwood smiled at me. He turned back to Jurgis and asked, "What do you have planned for my grandchild?"

"I'm leaving her under Mal's command. She's a fair archer and has a very sharp mind. My hopes are that she is eventually in charge of her own soldiers."

Both the men looked at me with proud smiles and Ravenwood said, "Floramers make for great soldiers and even better leaders."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I take a big gulp of my Cyrodiilic Brandy while sitting in the tavern of the Five Claws Lodge. I have mixed emotions about what I learned today. On one hand, I met the man I've admired my entire life. On the other hand, he's a damn vampire. Then I had to break it to him that his grandson died.

For the first time in years, I plan on drowning my thoughts. I put another gold coin down on the bar for another glass and empty that one as well. As my glass is getting refilled again, Mal sits down on the stool next to me, wearing plain cloth clothes, and orders some mead.

"Ugh, I hate mead," I say to him as he takes a long gulp. "It's too sweet."

"I used to think that too. My elder brother took me off to Skyrim after we were able to escape the sacked Imperial City. I was only three years-old, so I was basically raised around Nords. My Imperial tongue didn't agree with it, but it was the most accessible alcohol. It's best with juniper berries," he took another long gulp of the mead and finished up his bottle. He put more than enough gold on the counter and received another.

"That's how I know Jurgis and Ormvard," he said after a long sip.

"Because of mead with juniper berries?" I laughed

He joined me in my laugh and said, "No…and yes, actually. Ormvard is from the only town that makes it. It's destroyed now, but that's not the point. Jurgis took my brother and me in when he was younger than I am now. Yet, he raised us better than any real father could. He's been working with the…," Mal gave the Argonian barkeep a quick glance, "…organization… that we're in since I was around fifteen. We were traveling around to each of the holds looking for possible recruits and that's how we came across Ormvard…and his juniper berry mead."

"Where is Ormvard?" I ask, looking around. I need more to drink; my speech isn't slurred yet.

"He's upstairs with a nice lady he met in the market today."

"Nord?" I ask, knowing the Nordic tendency towards racism.

"Breton."

"Good for him," I smiled and lifted my glass. "To Ormvard and his Breton gal!"

"To Ormvard!" Mal played along and took a gulp of his mead.

I downed my next glass and placed a handful of coins on the counter. "Keep them coming," I told the Argonian.

"So how was meeting old Floramer?" Mal asked after taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm getting drunk. How do you think?"

"Alright then. We can talk about it later," he smiled at me. I glared at him and took a gulp of my brandy.

"Fine. You win. What do you want to know?" I sighed and took another sip.

"I want to know how you didn't know what your grandfather was involved in."

"For one thing, he's my _great_-grandfather, who I was told was dead. Turns out he's not. Turns out he's a vampire. That's fine, though. I have family that I thought I had lost. What truly bothers me isn't Ravenwood – it's the lies. My father lied to me. You and Jurgis and probably everyone else knew the truth, too, and no one told me. _You didn't tell me!_"

"Jurgis ordered everyone to stay quiet. He was worried that he would lose you if you knew what you were walking into once you got here. We need you to fight, Emi, and we need you with us. I- I need you." We sat in silence for a moment and drank.

"What am I even doing here?" I said suddenly. I turned my body towards him and slumped against the counter.

"You are drinking," he answered me with a smile and mimicked my body.

"No! What am I_ doing here_? I'm not a _soldier_! I can't take orders…especially not from you!" I was starting to speak louder than I meant to. Another glass became empty.

Mal let out a chuckle and said, "I take it Jurgis has broken the news that you'll be taking orders from me once he heads back to Skyrim."

"Isn't it against the rules, anyways?" I asked, my speech finally starting to slur.

"What's against the rules?" Mal peered at me sideways and he took a gulp of his mead.

"To have feelings for your commanding officer?"

"Alright, Emi. I think it's time to get you to bed," Mal laughed again. He put a few gold coins on the bar and then put his arm around my waist to help me walk. With his assistance, I made it up the steps and into the room I was assigned.

He tries to tuck me in under the covers, but I keep kicking them off and trying to get up. Finally, I find my target and wrap my hand in his cloth shirt. I pull him into a deep kiss and can feel his hands going to my hips and grabbing on.

He catches me off guard by pulling away. "I tell you what: we can finish this discussion in the morning when you're no longer piss drunk. How does that sound?"

I shake my head 'no' and say, "I want you to stay here for the night."

He gives me another kiss full of longing, then pulls away again and simply says, "No." Then he pulls the covers up over me and leaves the room.

I sit up in the bed and try to clear my head of the alcohol. I let out a groan and rub my face with my hands as I realize how big a fool I made of myself. Instead of staying in bed, I get up and take off the leather armor I had been wearing for far too long. I begin to put on the silk nightgown I received from Alyssa, but throw it aside after remembering the kiss I shared with Danders in it.

I sit back in bed and pull the sheet up around me. I decide that I want to redo my braid so I undo the tie and run my fingers through my hair, trying to get all the knots out of it. Before I have the chance to do anything more with it, the door swings open. Letting the sheet fall, my hand instinctively went for my dagger, but it was in its sheath on the floor.

Standing in the door with wide eyes was Mal with a few bottles of mead in hand. He let them fall to the floor and one of them shattered on the hard wood.

"Gods be damned," he roughly whispered and walked to the bed to pull my nude body to his.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

I roll over expecting to find Mal lying next to me but he has already left my bed. I couldn't help but feel a slight sting at his disappearing, but I knew he wanted to keep things quiet so I didn't expect any less. I begin getting ready by cleaning up with the water basin in the corner. I get dressed, layering my leathers on last. I braid my hair along the sides of my head and let it fall loose in the back.

I'm about to leave the room to head down for breakfast when the door opens on its own. Mal walks in and freezes when he sees me. He's wearing normal clothes with exception of his gauntlets, boots, and the sword strapped to his side. However, my jaw couldn't help but drop when I saw his freshly trimmed beard. I could see his defined jaw for the first time and he looked more attractive than I thought possible.

In response to my expression, he only shrugs and says, "This was the first time in a long while that I had a room with a mirror to myself."

"I like it," I say with a shy smile. I reach up and tug on the short hairs

He clears his throat and lifts his hands up. For the first time I notice the wooden plate with food on it. "I brought you breakfast. It's only fish and bread, but it's the best the Five Claws has to offer. And I picked up that broken bottle before I went down." I could see a little bit of blush going into his white Imperial cheeks.

"We could've eaten down with the rest if you'd prefer," I assured him with a soft smile.

"I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I thought we could spend a little bit more time together before we have to go back to life – before we have to go back to ignoring this," he looked down at the food.

"So you _do_ want to keep pretending there's nothing going on," I confirmed, my heart sinking.

"If I'm ever going to be your commanding officer, then yes," he admitted.

I was angry. He was more worried about his rank than our...whatever it was. Admittedly, it was just a fling. My feelings were hurt nonetheless. I tried to push my way past him and out the door, but he threw the plate of food down on the dresser and grabbed my arm to get me to stop. When I tried to shake him loose, he only tightened his grip.

"Emi," he warned. I stopped struggling but I didn't turn around. He continued, "I didn't mean it like that. If I'm your commanding officer then I'll have control over what happens to you in this damned Rebellion. Even if I don't want to and I don't know why, but I care about you. I want you to be safe."

He pulls me close to him and gently lifts my chin so I would have to look at him. "Forgive me?" He asked and I replied with a slight nod. "Good," he smiled and then bent down and gave me a deep kiss.

I pulled back and jokingly chided him, "We don't have time for this Malpenix! We have war plans to make."

He closed the door with his boot and then pushed me against it, "I think they can wait a moment for us."

As if the gods were playing a cruel game with us, a heavy knock came through the door. Mal moaned quietly into my hair and it took everything in me not to laugh.

"Who is it," I squeaked.

"Frelene," the Nordic woman's deep voice came through the wood.

"I'm not decent yet," I smiled at Mal as I began to unbutton his shirt.

"You better damn well be getting decent. I want you down the stairs before I can say 'sweet roll'. You and I have been assigned to a special task today. Now move." Her footsteps echoed as she moved down the hall.

I buried my head into Mal's chest and murmured, "Do I have to?"

"I'm afraid you do, girl," he chuckled.

I pull myself out of his grasp and slide out the door with the bit of bread he brought me in hand. I come down the stairs to find Frelene in a cloth dress with her arms crossed.

"Took you long enough," she chided me.

"What do you mean? I came straight down!"

"Just keep up, elf. We have a bit to do today and I want to get it done." She turned and headed out of the inn's door, leaving me to follow.

Once we were outside in Leyawiin's humid air, I asked, "What is it that we're doing, exactly?"

"Trying to make you look like a decent High Elf," she said with a smirk.

"You're kidding? They're going to make me a spy?" I asked, my gut twisting with fear.

"The Council made it sound as if you'll only be attending a couple Thalmor events. Head Councilor Floramer was against it, but the others talked him into it. You shouldn't worry, you'll fit right in," she said with a sideways look at me as we walked. As always, I wasn't able to tell if her racist comment was serious or a joke, but her demeanor always made me nervous so I didn't bother asking. I followed her to a general store with a sign hanging that said 'Best Goods and Guarantees'. Inside was a little mix of everything and the best of nothing.

"Are you sure we'll be able to find something here? Don't Thalmor typically have…expensive tastes?" I asked carefully.

"Do you have any better suggestions?" She snapped at me. Mal was right. She definitely was pregnant. "Besides," she continued, "we already have a Breton lined up to get you in."

"Okay…" I began to look through the plain dresses and pulled out a light blue one, "How about this one?"

Frelene walked over and rubbed the fabric between her fingers. "Poor quality. And that color would be horrible on you." She began rummaging through the same pile I pulled the blue dress from. Finally, she pulls out a silk green dress and says, "This is it! It will bring out your eyes."

It took everything in me not to roll my eyes as she held the lace and silk up to me. I never imagined a warrior to have such a feminine side. I begrudgingly purchased the dress, wondering why the Council wasn't picking up the tab, and then went back to the Five Claws. As I walked away, Frelene warned me that I needed to be at "the place" for dinner. I lifted my hand in understanding and kept walking.

I ordered an apple and some weak wine from the Argonian barkeep and then went up the stairs to put my frilly new dress away. I walk into my room and immediately draw my dagger. It takes me a moment to catch my breath and put my weapon away.

"Did I startle you?" Mal laughed. I could see where his smile was lifting up the sides of his freshly shaved beard. He sat on the edge of the bed looking slightly awkward.

"Damn it! Have you been here all day?"

"Of course not. I had a meeting with Jurgis and the Council earlier, but you'll hear about all of that at dinner. The bigger question is what the name of Akatosh do you have in your hands?" He asked, gesturing at the shiny green bundle.

I threw the dress at him and watched as he let it fall open in his hands. A wicked grin spread across his face and he stood up to begin walking towards me. I close the door behind me and let him corner me against it.

"Now this is something, Emi. Please, for the sake of my sanity, let me see you in this." He began to hold it up to my body and my armor showed awkwardly behind it.

"Not a chance, Nord," I said as I took the dress out of his hands and threw it onto the dresser. "They'll be lucky if they get me into it for its intended purpose."

His black eyebrows pushed together above his dark eyes as he asked, "What'll that be?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll hear about it all over dinner," I smiled at him mockingly. "But for now, I believe we better head downstairs. I haven't even gotten to speak to Ormvard today."

"How about tonight? After the meeting? Can we have one more night pretending we're not mixed up in all of this? One more night before we begin the charade of me giving you orders and you pretending to take them?" He asked as he rubbed his large hands up and down my arms.

"We'll see tonight," I teased and then ducked out from under his arms and away from his kiss.

We found Ormvard at the upstairs table in the Council's base. He was chewing on some sort of meat and cheese but still managed a food filled smile at us. We joined him at the table and jested with him awhile about his crazy night with a Breton woman. Moments like this I realize how much I cared for the men in my group. Not only did I have unexpected feelings for Mal, but Ormvard felt more like my brother than Syndus ever had.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Everyone sat around the table in the same seats that were in the previous day, with Ravenwood and Jurgis at opposite ends. The Breton I saw upstairs yesterday was placing plates of fruit and cheese onto the table as Ravenwood started speaking.

"We are here to confirm war plans made between the Council and these proven men and woman of Tamriel," he began and the Breton Council member, who I learned was named Maranique, wrote down his words. "Jurgis and Frelene Wind-Shifter, Ambassadors of Skyrim, will be returning home to report their finding of Elsweyr and Cyrodiil. Malpenix Sintav will be taking his position as General over this small group, with Ormvard Stone-Eye ad Lugrub Gro-Kharbush as Legates under him. We are placing these men over the soldiers at the Boethia Camp. We will need to send the proper documentation with them when they travel, so they can inform the current General and Legates that they will be relocated to Bruma. Emerald Floramer shall act as General Sintav's communication between himself and the Thalmor spies that are now under his control, which raises Floramer's rank from new soldier to low-level Altmer spy."

I could see Mal's face harden as he attempts not to blurt out his rejection. When Frelene told me the Council wanted me to do a little spying, I knew Mal would do everything within his power to put a stop to it. Though the Council promoted him General, he was still powerless to overrule their orders. The more I thought about my new position, though, the more excited I grew. I realized it was my opportunity to create my own stories to pass on to future Floramers, if there were to be any. Perhaps Syndus will tell his children of me. Besides, it wasn't as if I were infiltrating the Aldmeri Dominion. I was simply going in to parties to provide communications to the _real _spies.

After making a few more points, Ravenwood opened up the table for discussions. Mal was the first one to speak up, saying that I was too "green" to be allowed to do such a task. The Council quickly dismissed his worries and Jurgis gave him a stern look of warning. Mal took the warning and stayed silent, only speaking when absolutely necessary. The rest of the conversation had to do with food rations and movements of soldiers. After the sun had set and all the food had been eaten, the Council meeting finally convened and we went back to the Five Claws Lodge to celebrate our final night in Leyawiin.

We sat at the longest table at the Lodge and drank a round of ale to the Wind-Shifters and their return home. Mal staid very quiet but Ormvard drank until he was laughing himself into the floor. Lugrub matched Ormvard mug for mug but held his alcohol much better. At one point, Jurgis and Frelene began to get cozier than they've allowed us to see before and snuck off upstairs. Soon after, Mal decided he had enough of the celebration and gruffly left the table. Lugrub and I agreed that Ormvard had enough and we slowly lugged the huge Nord up the stairs and to his room.

"Some way to see your superior," Lugrub joked and gave a grunting laugh as we placed Ormvard on his bed. After a good laugh, we said goodnight to one another and I headed off to my own room.

I didn't draw my weapon this time when I saw Mal sitting on my bed.

"Don't you have your own room?" I asked as I shut the door behind me. I knew why he was here and I didn't want to have a fight tonight.

"That's what the dress is for, isn't it? You knew all day what the Council had planned for you and you didn't say a word. You let me walk in there and get blind-sided by this," he griped.

"I didn't realize it would be that big of a deal. Besides, I thought you might be a little proud of me that the Council thinks I can do something like this!" I said, my temper starting to flair.

"Proud of you? They only want you do to this because you look the part, not because they think you have a specific skill set. It's grunt work that unnecessarily puts you in the line of fire!"

Anger and rage filled me so completely that I didn't even know the words to pose a proper argument. The best I could come up with was, "Why would you even care if I were in danger? All of what has happened here is an act, right? So what does any of it matter?"

He closed his eyes and searched for his calm while he ran his hand over his newly short beard. "Emerald, you know that all I want is your safety. This isn't an act," he gestured to the bed, "Everything out there is. I know you can do this and I won't stand in your way – and not because I'm taking commands but because you've made it clear that it's what _you_ want. Curse Mara and the rest, but you know it matters to me. You know you matter to me."

"You say that, but nothing is going to change. Not out there, anyways, is it?" I asked crossing my arms.

He walks over, uncrosses them, and pulls me up into his arms so my eyes are level with his. "If I let anyone else, especially the Council, know of my feelings for you then they'll take you away from me. They'll place you in Bruma or Anvil or Elsweyr or Skyrim. They'll put you as far away from me as they can. This may be hard on us both, but at least we can be together even if it means we'll have to be stay General and soldier. Even if means we'll have to only be friends."

"Ormvard will figure it out," I finally say after giving his heavy words a lot of thought.

"Ormvard won't say anything, but Lugrub must never know. Damn Orcs don't like to bend the rules of battle."

"You sound like a Nord."

"You sound like an Elf."

"I thought I was a skeever."

He pulled my body closer to his and pushed me against the door. His nose was nearly touching mine when he said, "You are definitely a skeever. A damned hardheaded skeever."

He then kissed me deeply and passionately. He carried me across the room and placed me on the bed, never relenting in his kiss nor releasing his grip.

Afterwards, we lay in the bed twisted up in one another. My head was on his chest and his hand played with my dark hair. I was somewhere between sleep and awake when he let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't want morning to come," he said solemnly. "I don't want this night to ever end."

I wasn't sure if I was prepared to forsake the outside world, so instead of agreeing I tug his beard to get his face close enough for a kiss. He let out a small laugh and when I asked him about it he leaned his head back on the pillow.

"Look at us, Emi. We're two orphans waging a war against an unbeatable force."

"Do you really think the Thalmor won't be defeated?" I sat up slightly so I can see his face better.

"Not by us or our forces. It will take a reuniting of all the man, mer, and beasts – and that won't happen while the Thalmor are forcing more and more of a wedge between us. But don't fear, girl. I'll be happy if we win a few battles. I want justice for my family and for all those lost during the Great War, but I'm aware that may not happen within my lifetime."

His words made me sad, and I didn't want to be sad tonight. I kissed him softly and we found something to distract us both from the thought of tonight's end.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

When I woke up the next morning, Mal was gone and I knew it wasn't simply to get me breakfast. I dressed in my armor and packed all of my things, shoving the silk dress into the pack with no care about wrinkles. I quickly put my hair up into an elf braid before leaving the room. At the bottom of the stairs, I found Ormvard with his head down on a table.

"Are you feeling that ale?" I asked.

"Mmmm…" He grumbled in reply. He sat up and looked at me with bloodshot eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Shhhhh!" He begged.

"Come on, friend. Let's get to the base." I pulled him up from the wooden chair and picked up his bag for him. Outside met us with heavy rain and thunder, which was the perfect weather to leave a town without notice.

Once Ormvard, Mal, Lugrub, and I were in the Council's Base, Jurgis said his goodbyes to each of us and directed us to a hidden door in the basement portion of the house. We nodded respectfully to the Council and I made sure to give my great-grandfather a smile. While we were making our way through the dark and dripping tunnel out of Leyawiin, I noticed that Mal was keeping his distance from me again. Was this how it'll be from now on? Was he going to open up to me at night and avoid me during the day?

The tunnel let out on the other side of Leyawiin's tall wall and Mal directed us to circle around the west side off it. I learned over the couple days that we were here that most of the guards were Rebellion members, but Jurgis warned us before we left that some loose-lipped people informed the Aldmeri Dominion that there may be Rebel activity in Leyawiin. Sure enough as we came upon the West Gate I could see Thalmor officers patrolling near the Five Riders Stables. When Mal saw the patrol men, he ordered us to sneak to our left in order to get to the other side of the road that cut next to the city. We continue going left through the tall grass until some weeping willows shroud our appearance. Then Mal directs us to go north.

As the gate and the stables are below us, I rip my eyes off the patrol men and see odd worn down pillars of what appear to be rocks at the base of a thick, old tree and I can't help but wonder what could've been there. We come to the top of a hill and the trees thin out to reveal brown, dead grass and boulders on the slopes below. To the north-west I can see an Aylied ruin, but Mal told me that our goal is the small town ahead.

We're finally far enough from the path that we can stop sneaking and we stretch our bodies out. To get to the village, we have to stumble around boulders and I found myself occasionally slipping in mud from the storm that's beating around me.

Finally, the roof of the White Stallion Lodge comes into view and I walk faster than the men to get to the shelter. Ormvard, after requesting that I slow down, tells me that it used to be a hunting lodge but now it's a Rebel-friendly inn. Once we finally reach the lodge, Mal orders us to stay back and has Lugrub knock on the door but there isn't a response.

When Lugrub looks back at Mal and shrugs, Mal whispers, "Every time I come here, there is someone here. They even told me once that they keep the door unlocked for passing rebels."

"It's locked," Lugrub says back, not even bothering to whisper. "Want me to knock it in?"

"Ormvard, do you remember how to bust a lock?" Mal asked. Ormvard nodded and pulled out a tiny blade as he walked up to the door. I heard a small noise and the door swung open. I looked inside to see a hand stretched out on the floor, with the rest of the body concealed by a wall.

"Wait here," Mal whispers, discretely placing a hand on my arm. He crouches down and sneaks into the lodge. "Two deaths," he finally announces in a thick voice. "Looks like a Thalmor raid. Get in here and see if we can salvage food from these barrels and cupboards. Move fast though, because we need to leave quickly."

It seemed only a moment later we were starting back on the road, comfortably far from Leyawiin's gate. It reminded me of home to watch the cattails lining the Lower Niben move to and fro in the wet wind of the harsh storm. The road stays close to the water, allowing the smell of salt and mud to reach my nose. We pass a village called Water's Edge, but after seeing what happened at the White Stallion Lodge, we decide to keep traveling and camp off the road.

Thankfully, the storm finally begins to let up and dissipate, but its cold winds still makes me shutter as it whips willow branches across the road and into the edge of the water. The road pulls away from the water's edge slightly and an island comes into view. I can see a swinging bridge crossing to the island and Mal directs us towards it. Near the bridge we can see the Wayshrine of Stendarr. To the right of the bridge is an old crumbling fort that I was surprised wasn't re-inhabited by the Legion or Thalmor.

As we cross the bridge I watch the wind ripple the water and think back to how it used to be to sit on the shores of the Sirid River and see the wind play across the calmer areas. I point out a mudcrab dancing sideways along the water's edge and pull out my bow to shoot it for a meal later.

After crossing the bridge and walking a little more, I realize the trees are becoming thicker, taller, and more frequent. The road meets up with a larger one and we head north-northeast on it. I spy some small Aylied ruins on my right about the time that Mal informs the group that we are nearly out of Blackwood and into the Nibenay Valley and we must cut off the path and go east through the Valley. Due to a dense fog rolling over us, it takes us a little while to find a slope that isn't too steep or solid boulder. I quickly realize that the Valley is steep hill after steep hill and at times I feel as if I'm practically lying down on the ground as I use my hands to help me climb. At one point Mal has to grab me by the waste and catch me because I slip in the dew as we walk over a slant that went sharply to our right.

As we zig-zag through boulders, some Aylied ruins appear on our left and I can see the remnants of a well of power in the center, but the Thalmor troops have drained all of those by now. After the ruins, we begin to descend a hill and when it levels out the grass comes above my waste. The fog is so thick I can barely see where the next tree would be, for they were becoming fewer again. Even through the fog I make out a nirnroot, thankful for its glow and soft magical hum, and I tell the guys that we must be nearing a water source. I can't hear any running water so I make a guess that it is a small pond that formed in the low point of the valley, but when we find the edge of it we can't see the other side for the fog. Mal, using his cold General voice, tried to show me up by saying that he thinks it's an off-shoot of the Panther River and we'll need to stick to its edge when we break camp in the morning.

"We're staying in the open?" I questioned him. If there's one thing I learned from Jurgis, it's that you find a well-hidden area for camp.

I could see Mal's jaw clench under his short beard. He made it obvious in the glare he gave me that he did not appreciate me, as the lowest ranking person here, questioning him. "The fog isn't going to lift tonight and no one will come at us from the direction of the water. We're not going to make a fire, either. You have first watch."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I begin to realize that I'll have to remind myself often that General Malpenix isn't the same man as Mal my lover.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The next morning, we started off by following the water downstream to our right. To keep from sliding down into the water, we had to use rocks and boulders to keep our footing on the sharp bank. Occasionally, the water's edge would flatten out into swampy muck and we would have track through it. Ormvard, acting like a child as he does at times, enjoyed swatting at the cat-tails and watching them explode. When the river began to turn into a babbling brook, we crossed it and headed north in order to find the main part of the Panther River.

We were walking between trees and through grass tall enough that is was able to concealed boulders when an imp started attacking us. It caught us off guard when it shot its first fireball at Lugrub and then it began kicking Ormvard, who couldn't get his battle axe far enough away from it to get a good swing. The imp's high pitched squeals shot out of its orc-like face and assaulted all of our ears. It took five arrows and a good swing of Mal's sword to take it down, and then its body twitched for a little while once it fell to the ground.

It wasn't long until we descended a steep hill to find ourselves in the middle of a set of wooden stairs that had been previously hidden by the fog. I wondered how Mal knew where to find it in dense cloud, but I didn't bother asking since my feelings were still a little raw from last night. The path would give way to grass and completely disappear at times, but the soothing sound of lapping water hidden by the fog reassured me that we were on our path. At times, the path seemed so long gone that I thought we were wondering aimlessly from boulder to boulder.

"Why are there so many damn boulders here?" I blurt out.

"Legend says Akatosh blew them off of Skyrim's peaks with a mighty dragon roar," I hear Ormvard answer me from the mist.

Only Mal appeared to know where to go and which direction to take, for he could apparently see signs and queues left by previous travelers that no one else could see. The fog began to glow an odd yellow-orange due to an increase in the amount of bog beacon plants and their luminescent bulbous heads. We cut close to the river again as the fog began to let up and I could see Aylied ruins sticking out of the water. I couldn't help but wonder if it used to be a bridge because the pillars that protruded from the water seemed to be the right spacing for it.

As the river tapers off, we go into a valley to cross over the shallow creek that remains of the water. We were redirected to go north-northwest and we had to sidestep at times to make it up the great slopes that loomed before us. I caught sight of a gray wolf stalking us and readied my bow. As it leapt towards me, I released my arrow and its body tumbled down the hill after I hit it mid-air.

We finally mounted the hill as the stars and two moons shined from high above us. This time when Mal ordered us to make camp I knew better to question him on the open area. I settled onto a rock outside the invisible border of our camp as I prepared for the boredom that accompanies having first watch.

"You barely spoke today," I heard Mal's voice come from behind me. It was Mal this time, not General Malpenix, who was speaking to me.

"I didn't have a need to. You should be getting your rest," I said stiffly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I glanced back at the campsite and saw Ormvard dead to the world, but Lugrub was looking at us suspiciously. "It would really be best if you returned to your bedroll, _General_."

Catching the hint, Mal glanced back to see Lugrub's stares. Before leaving my side, he gave my shoulder a firm squeeze and whispered softly, "I promise this will get easier."

My only response was a harsh chuckle. I wasn't sure if it will ever get easier to think about those nights in Leyawiin. Perhaps I will when they're not so fresh in my mind, but for now I fear the impending carnage of war will be my only distraction. Maybe spying will give me a renewed sense of self? I couldn't help but laugh at myself about the route my thoughts have taken. I never would've imagined I would become addicted to the excitement this journey has given to me.

The next morning was the first time I could see the Valus Mountains beyond the trees. I soak in the sight and take in deep breaths of the crisp morning air. We head down a slope almost as steep as the one we surmounted the previous day. At a couple points, the trees would part enough for me to get a good look at the mountains and the rolling hills that lead up to them. A gnawing feeling forms in my stomach as I look upon the high peaks and I hope that we won't have to do much off-trail hiking through them.

We come to Lake Canulus and stay to the western edge of it, passing on old fort that I thanked the gods wasn't occupied. At the westernmost edge of the lake, we have to deviate into the woods because the ground becomes too steep to climb in the direction we need to go. We realize it might be easier to walk over the part of the fort's crumbling ruins that have fallen into the water.

Once we're back into the forest, the boulders become the only thing that allows us to get enough footing to get up the steep hills. We finally reach a slightly flatter area only to find a pair of bandits camping. Though we outnumbered them, they didn't hesitate to draw their weapons and charge at us.

Ormvard quickly dispatched one with a swing of his giant axe, and then stood back with the other men to watch me head off with the other bandit. He swung his steel sword at me but I dodged him by crouching down. I see my opportunity and send my dagger into his thigh.

"A little help would be nice," I shout to the others.

"You need more training with those daggers, Elf. We're only giving you the chance to get some target practice in," Ormvard laughed.

I growled with frustration as the bandit hit me hard in my shoulder pads. It ripped the leather but didn't make it through the metal plating inside. I staggered for a moment and the bandit thought it was his turn to get a better swing in, but when he tried to put weight on his injured leg he stumbled and his swing missed. I grabbed his sword arm and pulled it to me. I brought my other hand up and twisted it in his greasy hair. With my grip tight on his upper body, I brought my knee firmly up into his groin and used his moment of weakness to drag my blade across his neck.

I tried to catch my breath as I watched the man bleed out at my feet. I then looked up at my three superiors for their approval.

"You're getting better, lass," Ormvard smiled at me.

Lugrub, on the other hand, wasn't as impressed. "You should've had him down quicker."

I looked at Mal for his deciding vote, but rather than putting in his input he said, "We'll make camp here. We'll reach Boethia Camp tomorrow and it's a long, uphill trek there."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

I had last watch that night and was watching the sun come up through the trees and shine onto our mountainside campground. The night before hadn't held any kind words or comforting touches. The only thing General Mal offered me was last watch instead of first watch so I could collapse into my bedroll. I almost refused his offer, though, due to the fact that Lugrub gave me more suspicious stares.

The others finally began to stir and we gathered our things and headed north-northwest on the slightly even ground. As we walked, I could see an out cropping of the Silverfish River in the valley to our left. Unfortunately, we encountered another too-steep hill and had to slowly climb like mountain goats, veering too far to the west, to make it to the top. The top of the hill revealed an almost straight down drop to the valley below. I stood in amazement at the sight in front of me. The Silverfish River ran through the valley and I could see more mountains on the other side.

Due to the severe slope, I wanted to argue when Mal told me to stop staring and start climbing down the drop towards the valley. By the time we had carefully treaded down the slope, it was already dusk and I could see fires burning near the River's edge in the darkening light. Mal silently pointed for us to go towards it, but seemed hesitant himself.

As we slowly crept towards the fires, a large, crumbling fort came into view with a rope bridge next to it that crossed the river. Mal stopped us a stone's throw away and lit a torch.

"This is Fort Entius. Who goes there?" A voice called from the end of the bridge. I could vaguely make out the shape of a large man in heavy armor and a full helm.

"General Sintav," Mal informed him, causing my heart to skip a beat in fear. He motioned for us to follow as he neared the man. When he reached him he handed him a Septim and the man stood down.

"What just happened," I whispered to him as we crossed the bridge.

"Fort Entius is in our territory. Those are our men. He knew I was on his side because I handed him a bit of coin with a special engraving on the side stamped with the dragon."

I was rather impressed with the organization of the White-Gold Rebellion. When I first learned of them, I halfway expected them to be a bumbling group of half-cocked fighters. Little did I know it was a fully developed underground organization of highly skilled people in multiple areas of expertise.

Instead of continuing on the path that the bridge let out on, Mal has us circle around the old fort and head north. We deviate from our heading on occasion in order to stay on top of the slopes because they could be far too steep to climb up or down on. Once we finally reach the top of a large ridge, we follow it north. I can't help but be rendered awe struck again as tall mountains can be seen past valleys on either side of us. I can even see the circular walls of the Imperial City from here!

"Emi," said Mal to get my attention. I follow his gesture forwards to be met with the site of a huge Rebellion camp. We had finally made it to Boethia Camp.

I quickly realized how utterly perfect this camp was. You could see anything and anyone coming for a long ways. The camp is set up along a thin ridge so only a couple small tents or a table can be set up on each side of the tiny path that goes through the center, allowing for it to already be set up in a defensive way. There were low lit fires with high rock walls around them and spits hanging above all through the camp. The smell of the roasting meat was intoxicating.

"This is amazing," I gasped.

"This is war," the General corrected me in a stern voice before heading through the camp to the largest tent.

Seeing the hurt that I couldn't keep off my face, Ormvard gave me a hard pat on my shoulder and said, "Don't mind him; he's only trying to cover up his nerves."

"Where am I supposed to go? To sleep, I mean," I asked, feeling my own nerves twist my gut.

"Lugrub and I will be following Mal and taking the previous Legates' tents. You should probably stick close for now until we can find you a free bed." He smiled and then added, "I'd at least feel more comfortable if I could see who has tents near you." I smiled at my Nord protector and followed him through the long camp.

Some of the soldiers had already settled in for the night, but most were sitting up eating and drinking. I was relieved to see a descent amount of women in uniform mixed in amongst the men, though they tended to get extra attention and have men circling around them. I didn't feel I would have that issue though; Ormvard was already giving harsh glairs to any men he saw looking at me too long.

Before we pulled back the flaps of the large tent, we could already hear the shouting. Lugrub shoved past us and charged in, showing the Orcish tendency to protect their superiors to the death. Ormvard went in next, leaving me to follow.

The General and Legates that the men were here to replace did not appear to be taking the news well. Bits of torn parchment littered the floor and the men were shouting in one another's face. Lugrub placed himself at Mal's side and puffed himself up, making the other men give him a second glance.

"Again, these are the orders of the Council! You have been ordered to take over the Bruma camp. You will still retain your ranks, but not your men," Mal tried to tell the older man, the previous General. I could tell by his tone that he was using everything in himself to keep calm.

"And I am telling you," the older man shouted, "that you cannot walk into _my_ camp with a sheet of parchment and expect me to abandon my men!"

"If you do not follow these orders, you will be considered a traitor and we will be forced to execute you. Is that truly what you want?" Ormvard beseeched the man. "I have been trained under Jurgis Wind-Shifter. I have seen this happen before. No one wants this, including you and me. Please, accept this for what it is: an order from the Council."

The old man lets out a sigh of defeat as he glares at the men in front of him, especially the Orc. He starts to leave but freezes when he spots me over Ormvard's shoulder.

"Do you really expect me to trust you? You've brought a traitor into my camp! A damned Thalmor!"

"She's a spy for us," Ormvard defended me.

"She's one of them!" He shouted back and drew a large two handed sword. Before my hand could even get to the hilt of my dagger, the blade of a sword appeared at the old man's neck.

"Touch her and we _will_ kill you," Mal warned him. "Take your Legates. Leave tonight. Don't think about returning. The Council will hear about this, about how you treated Head Councilor Floramer's granddaughter."

The old man's face went pale white as he looked at me longer. He muttered something vile, spat at Lugrub, and then stormed out the tent. I could hear voices greet them outside, but couldn't make out what they were saying over the beating of my own heart.

The four of us remained in the tent staring at one another.

Finally, Mal said, "Lugrub, please make sure those men left the camp."

Once the Orc left and the flaps for the tent's door fell, Mal crossed the gap separating us and wrapped me in his arms.

"Do you two need a moment alone?" Ormvard asked, inching closer to the exit.

Mal cleared his throat and said, "No. Please find her a bed for the night – as close to this end of the camp as you can."

Ormvard gave a wide smile and assured him, "I was already planning on it, General."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

A handful of soldiers left with their old General and his two Legates. Lugrub gathered their names and told them to me so I could write them down on a bit of parchment. One of the soldiers who left had resided in a tent next to one of the Legates, so Ormvard claimed that Legates's tent and placed me in the newly vacant neighboring one.

I slept well that night knowing that I was protected from any danger by a wall of a Nord. Also, the knowledge that I wouldn't have to wake up and travel some more was a huge comfort. My tiny legs could barely handle those inclines and I found that I had used the last of my stamina potions.

I could definitely feel the previous few days' journey in my muscles when I woke the next morning. I had to take a hefty chug out of one of my health potions to be able to get off the cot. I stumbled out of my tent in a simple cotton dress to see the camp for the first time in full daylight. It was a truly marvelous sight to see the mountains all around and the Imperial City look as if it were only a little ant colony.

I look down the long line of tents, tables, and cooking pits to see Mal and Ormvard heading my way. Ormvard took one look at me and ran a hand over his face in what appeared to be pity and almost humor. General Malpenix only looked pissed.

"Floramer!" He shouted at me from down the line. Once he was closer he lowered his tone slightly, "Get back in your tent and put on your armor! When you're done, meet me in my tent. We have your mission to discuss."

He then stomped off and entered the large shelter. Ormvard watched him go with a sigh. He looked back at me and said, "He only worries. There were some soldiers who said they had to turn away some angry pilgrims trying to come to the Boethia Shrine. They could always go to the Imperial forces, or worse the Thalmor. You're going to need to keep that armor on at all times."

"But my shoulder piece is torn."

"I would suggest getting it repaired after you speak to Mal."

I nodded and then went back into my tent to put my armor on. I really hoped one of the other soldiers could direct me to a stream nearby where I could wash out my armor and clean myself up a little. Perhaps the last bit might not be a great idea near a camp full of lonely men…

When I entered Mal's tent, he was bent over a map and I could tell by his posture that he wasn't happy about what he saw.

Without looking up at me he said, "Head Councilor was right in sending us here. It's a mess. The last General hadn't checked in with his spies or even spoke with the Council about any of the issues they're having up on this damned mountain."

"I feel sorry for Bruma," I said, taking a few steps closer to him.

"This isn't time for joking, Emerald," he glared at me. "We're going to need you down in the city as soon as possible. I sent a courier to the man who will be getting you in so he'll know to meet you."

"When?"

"Tonight. There's a Thalmor party. You had better start getting ready to leave soon. It'll be a long ride."

"Tonight? I haven't even been able to bathe yet!" I argued.

He looked up at me with what appeared to be a glare but it quickly morphed into a look of sheer exhaustion. "I'm sorry, Emi. I'll have one of the grunts run you up a pale of water to your tent. Go on and get some food."

"Thanks, General," I said and then began to leave.

"And, Emi," he began and leaned against the table, "wear your hair in the little braids. You look beautiful with your hair like that."

I gave him a gentle smile and head out of the tent. On my way to the smithy's, which turns out to be at the other end of the camp, Ormvard hands me a wooden bowl with some venison and cheese and I eat it while I walk. I strip off the shoulder piece of my armor and hand it to the blacksmith and leave it to be picked up tomorrow. Feeling odd in only my jerkin, I head back to the other end of the camp to return to my tent.

Surprisingly, a bucket of cool water was waiting inside my tent door for me to bathe in. I strip down and am beyond relieved to be able to wash up. After cleaning my body, I dip my hair into the bucket and then ring it out. While it is still wet, I braid it into a series of intricate braids, like Mal recommended. I slip into some underclothes and then layer on my silk green dress, which luckily I pulled out of my bag and hung up last night to get the wrinkles out.

Shoes. I had forgotten about shoes! I pull my deer skin boots out of my pack and put them on. They looked horrible with the dress, but I wasn't sure if I had an option.

"M- General?" I stuck my head out of my tent and called. Both Ormvard and Mal pour out of the General's tent and look at me questioning. I motion for them to come in.

"Lovely!" Ormvard exclaims and even Mal can't hide the smile on his face. At least he couldn't until he set eyes on my boots.

"Bloody hell, Emi. You can't wear those!" He said gesturing.

"I don't have anything else except my armored ones," I explained.

Both the men sighed and glanced at one another. Without warning, Ormvard leaves the tent.

"He obviously has an idea," I laughed and Mal gave me a little smile back.

"You do look gorgeous, girl," he said with a more convincing smile. He took a few steps closer and ran a hand down my sleeved arm. I place my hand over his and give it a firm squeeze. I look up at Mal, and in this moment he was simply Mal. I start to close the tiny gap between us…

"One of the female soldiers had these dress shoes, believe it or not!" Ormvard trumpeted as he barged back into my tent. I backed away from Mal and accepted the shoes from Ormvard. I slipped the smooth shoes on and wiggled my toes around.

"They're a bit tight, but could be much worse. That was a great idea, Ormvard," I smiled up at the Nord.

"Great! Now, elf, we're going to walk you up the hill to Boethia's shrine and I'm going to ride into the city with you and then…" Ormvard started.

"I've decided that I'm going to ride down the mountain with her," Mal interrupted.

They shared a significant look until Ormvard finally shook his head and said, "The men need you here, Mal. Think about what Lugrub…"

"I'll take care of Lugrub. I'm going down there with her. It's the girl's first time on such a quest and I want to be sure I'm within Thalmor killing range if need be."

"You know I'll be just as good as protecting her as you would be," Ormvard bristled.

"Of course I know that, friend. This isn't a simple matter of who's the best protector. You _know_ it's more than that. I won't be any good to anyone if I'm up here worrying myself to death over a skeever at Thalmor party."

Ormvard closed his eyes and hung his head for a long moment. He finally looked up at Mal and sighed, "What should I say to Lugrub. I know, you said you'll handle him. However, I know he'll still ask questions once you leave."

Mal though for a second and then with a coy smile said, "Tell him that I would do the same if he were the one in the dress."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

The beginning of the ride down the mountain from the shrine of Boethia was gut-wrenching. The cart felt as if it were going to tip over at any moment as the driver guided his horse down sharp curves. We cross the Silverfish River by a swinging bridge next to Fort Entius and the guard let us pass without question.

The ride took us past crumbling wayshrines, Aylied ruins, and travelers' camps. We went through the remains of old, pale forts that used to protect the road and over cobbled bridges. The bridges were my favorite. I could see the water flowing far off into the distance and the sound of the wheels on the cobbles reminds me of the first time I met Danders.

We approached the Imperial City from the east, so we had to ride in a semicircle around the city to reach the only bridge that provides entrance. Once we passed Pell's Gate Village, I could finally see the long, stone bridge. The road became larger with more travelers on it as more roads join it leading up to the city.

Finally, as we pass Wewnet Inn, the cart finds its way onto the huge stone and cobble bridge. Its huge gates, which sat at the beginning, middle, and end, still held the scars of the siege that happened nearly thirty years prior. At the end of the bridge, the driver pulled his cart next to Chestnut Handy Stables in order for Mal, who had dressed in his finest clothes, and me to climb out and walk into the city.

I take a deep breath and try to calm the jumble of nerves in my stomach as the guards open the huge wooden doors for us to enter. We go into the Plaza District and Mal guides me left. I look at his bearded face and see eyes searching for threats. He tried to dress up as an Imperial citizen, but he forgot to turn off his soldier mind. He catches me smirking up at him and he smiles back down and takes my arm.

We travel along the outer ring of the district and pass through a large wooden door similar to the one we entered the city through. We were now in the Elven Garden District – fitting that this is where the Thalmor would have parties. Going past the outer ring, we walked down a little alley on our right. Behind these houses was a sweet little garden with a well. Partially hidden by the well was a tall, blonde man in fancy attire fiddling with the locks of a window.

I suddenly became dizzy as all my breath escaped me. I had to lean against the building to prevent myself from falling over.

"Are you okay?" Mal questioned me.

Finally, my blood began pumping again and it all went to my face. I couldn't even remember the last time my cheeks had been so red. Perhaps it was the last time I was in Skingrad…

"Are you _blushing_?" Mal questioned louder.

"Nothing like a High Elf blushin', aye?" The blonde man drawled from next to the window. He finally turned around and his sparkling blue eyes met mine. "Oh…" is all he could get out.

"D-Danders?" I manage.

"Do you two know each other?" Mal asked, looking from me to the Breton, but no one heard him.

Danders ran to me and hoisted me up into arms and hugged me tighter than I thought my small body could handle. I pull back and take in his cleanly shaven face and slightly pointed ears. There could be no way this was real – no way _he_ was real. Yet here he was.

"So…you know each other," Mal growled. Danders puts me down and I look up at Mal, whose hard face is looking Danders dead in the eyes.

"I knew her before Grandma Alyssa sent her down to the likes of you," Danders smirked at him. Mal bristled up and took a challenging step towards him.

"Okay, okay, gentleman. Let's get our priorities in order," I said as I put myself between the two men towering over me. "What are you doing here, Danders?"

"Obviously I'm trying to break into this party through the window. I hear it comes in right behind the lute player," he joked, though Mal only let out a slight growl. "I'm here to get you into this party, of course. Wherever you're going in, you need a second out."

"You're the in?" Mal asked skeptically.

"What can I say? I lifted a few items for some Thalmor so they would believe I was in their pocket, only that's how I got them in mine. They trust me in there, though I've been stealin' from all of them for the man next to them."

"A thief?! Of course. We're going back, Emi."

"I'm sorry, General, but you know that we can't do that," I said, in attempts to help him see reason.

Mal gave Danders another staggering glare and said, "I'll be here to retrieve you as soon as the party is over."

A sly grin spread over Danders's face as he drawled, "I'm not sure that's gonna happen, General. Do you really think they'll trust a sly spriggin like our Miss Emi here if she arrives with one man and then meets a second man in the rear garden to leave? "

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Mal asked through clenched teeth.

"I've already rented me and the lady a room for the night at the King and Queen Tavern. Calm down, it was before I even realized who I was meeting' here. It was a completely tactical move," Danders informed Mal, but then looked at me and gave me a slight wink. At this Mal grabs him by the collar of his fine clothes and pushes him against the side of the building. I try and pull at his strong arms, but my small frame was helpless to do anything.

"Do you think this is a joke, thief? Do you think her _safety_ is a laughing matter?"

"Look at me," Danders harshly whispered to Mal, trying to avoid the attention of the guards. "Do you really think I would risk that?"

Mal narrowed his eyes at him and, with a quick shove first, released him. "You don't keep her inside longer than necessary. You have her at the stables at dawn. If you're late then I will come and hunt you down," Mal listed off his demands. "And if you touch her, I will break your hands, thief."

Without a word to me, Mal strolled off through the back of the garden and headed to an unknown destination. I looked back at Danders who was still leaning against the wall and smiling at me. It all had happened so fast that I hadn't even been able to comprehend it all. This is Danders standing in front of me. Danders works for the Rebellion. Danders is the Breton getting me into the party.

"Ready to go in, Miss Emi?" His eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief.

"I think now would be a wonderful time, Mr. Greensley," I tried a smile back. He chuckled at me and offered me his arm. When I accepted it, he gave me a soft kiss on top of my head. It really is Danders.

We exited the garden through the alley we used to enter it. Danders steered me towards the door directly on my left as we came out onto the street. He opened the door and motioned for me to enter ahead of him. As I walk in and was greeted by an entry way already filling with Thalmor and their associates, I suddenly realize that no one told me what to do. No one told me who I was looking for. No one told me what I was supposed to say.

No one told me not to panic.

As everyone in the small nook turned to look at me, I reminded myself what everyone else had been telling me: I look the part. I was an Altmer. I remembered the pretty women who would ask about my coming out parties and who my family was. Suddenly, I knew the part to play. I knew how to manipulate these people as if they were the women who would buy my goods.

I turned on my most charming smile and allowed Danders to lead me a small doorway into the drawing room. It didn't compete with Alyssa's drawing room at all, but I could see how it suited the elves in the Imperial City. There were barrels full of brandy and bottles of the finest Tamika wine. Ironically, there really was a loot player near the windows.

"General Direnni!" Danders chimed in his most charming voice. He led me to a High Elf wearing Thalmor gold.

"Ah! Greensley! I hope we might have a moment later for a discussion of business?" The General said with a sneer that almost appeared as if he were trying to smile.

"Of course, my friend," Danders drawled and then looked off to the far side of the room. "General, would you mind giving my lady here a moment of your time while I have a quick conversation with a man about a horse?"

The General turned his grimace of a grin on me and said, "I don't see why not."

Before he had out all the words, Danders had already taken his arm from mine and strolled across the room. He left me here with a Thalmor General. I reminded myself the part that I had to play and turned on my charm.

"It is a pleasure to meet you General Direnni," I beamed, holding my hand out.

He graciously took it and placed a dry kiss on the back of it. "And you Miss…"

"Sarethi," I gave him my mother's name.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." The General became greasier by the minute.

Finally, Danders reappeared by my side and placed a hand at the small of my back. "Hope you have enjoyed speaking to my darlin' girl here."

"Indeed. Sarethi is a rather fine Altmer specimen," he slithered, looking me up and down.

"She is Dibella's gift to Nirn," Danders grinned. "I'm afraid I have to steal her now. You must understand: We have to make the rounds!"

"Of course, Greensley," the General said with a nod and Danders prompted me with a firm hand do give a slight bow in return.

Once we were far enough away from the General, Danders whispers into my ear, "We're going to have to pointlessly speak to a handful of my clients and then we're leaving. The informant is not here. Don't ask me any questions. We'll talk about it at the inn."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Now can you tell me how they could simply _not show up_?!" I turn on Danders as soon as the door to our room closes. It had been a horribly long night; I was beyond exhausted and my feet were in severe pain. Worse, I had nothing to bring back to Mal except bad news.

"I might, but I doubt you wanna hear it," he said simply as he took off his jacket. He threw it on the bed and then closed the heavy curtains of the window.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked carefully.

"They didn't show up and they didn't warn me they wouldn't be showing up. Chances are…" he took a heavy sigh and continued, "Chances are they were figured out and captured."

"No…._no._ That couldn't have happened," I shook my hands as if I were trying to shove away the idea. "Do you know why that couldn't have happened? Because this was supposed to be an easy job! It was supposed to be laid out in front of me and I was supposed to go back to Mal and prove that it wasn't a big deal!"

"Mal? Is that the hairy Imperial?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yes, the hairy Imperial. He's my General."

"Let me guess: This Mal told you that he thought you couldn't handle such a dauntless task."

"Actually, he told me he didn't want me to do it. He worried it would be too dangerous," I laughed at the irony.

Danders cringed, "And I bet that only fueled your fire worse. I must not be the only one who falls for a hardheaded woman, then."

"Danders," I warned.

"What? Did you think I couldn't see it? I don't hold any grudge against ya, Miss Emi. Last you heard I didn't want to see you again. At the time I truly meant it, too. But now we've found each other again. Don't you think that means something?"

"Do I think it means something? Yes, Danders, I think Mara is personally screwing with us simply for giggles."

A sly smile spread across Danders face. Despite myself, I couldn't help but admire the very slight blonde stubble that had started to make an appearance. His smile grew wider as if he could tell I was chastising myself for my thoughts.

"You've certainly grew a bit more fire in your belly since the last time we've met, haven't you?"

"Would you mind explaining yourself?" I questioned him through narrowed eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, you've never been timid. However, the Emerald I knew did the best she could to mind her manners, even if it meant nearly biting her tongue off. It's difficult for me to believe, but I like you even better this way."

Up until this point, he had remained next to the window. He suddenly started walking towards me and then softly placed a hand on each of my arms.

Very solemnly, with a heavy look on his face I had only seen once or twice before, he asked, "Have you had to let any arrows fly?"

I looked him in the eyes and could see all the concern they held for me. How much had I really changed so much in this short time? I flinched as I recollected my grief over the man-beast, but my carelessness as a bandit bled out at my feet.

"I've been depending more on daggers, to be honest," I replied in a cooler tone than I meant.

"You're strong, Miss Emi. Very strong." He leaned down and kissed me gently on the forehead. "Let's save that strength for tomorrow. That Mal fellow won't be too enthused with your information."

"Please don't remind me," I sighed.

Danders plopped down on the hard mattress and kicked his feet up. I slapped at his dirty boots and said, "Are you not even going to offer the bed to a lady, Mr. Greensley?"

He tilted his head back in laughter. "Because we lay next to one another on a bed of hay doesn't mean we're courting, Miss Emi. Or is this about the General?"

"This had nothing to do with the General," I argued. His only response to this was stretching his lovely smile wider. "It doesn't!"

He laughed at me again until I finally gave up and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I don't have anything to change into," I sighed and gestured at the green silk dress that I was quickly beginning to tire of. "I hadn't realized I would be staying the night."

Without a word, Danders got up from the bed and walked over to a knapsack sitting on the dresser. He tossed some clothes at me and said, "I know I never got the others back, but I guess I'll let you borrow these."

"Am I supposed to change in front of you too," I grinned at him.

"Now you know well enough that I'm going to give you your privacy, you silly girl. I'll run down and see about getting us some food and wine." With another dashing smile, he was out of the room and down the hall.

I sat by myself in the room and realized it was the first time I had been alone since I crossed the border into Elsweyr. I suddenly feel an aching loneliness deep in my soul. As I dress, my thoughts wonder to Jurgis Wind-Shifter. He and Frelene would be halfway to Skyrim by now. I hadn't even asked Mal how he was handling seeing the man who practically raised him leave his side. He was right, we all had our challenges and I've been self-absorbed not taking that into consideration.

When Danders returned, I was sitting on the bed and wallowing in my self-pity. I wasn't crying; I hadn't cried since the time Mal coaxed it out of me. Once he saw me sitting there, he put the plate piled high of food onto the dresser and uncorked both the bottles of wine he had grasped in one large hand. Without a word, he handed me an entire bottle of Tamika and began drinking from his own.

"It's not gonna get any easier," he sighed between lengthy sips of wine.

"I know."

"You can still get out."

"So can you," I countered.

"We can go back to Dasek Moor. Hell, we can go to Morrowind for all I care. We can grow old together. We can get out of this shroud of death around us."

I took a swig of the wine and said, "I know too much now to ever truly escape this, Danders."

"What do you mean?"

"For example, I've learned that my great-grandfather is alive…in a sense." I continued on explaining to him about Ravenwood, and then continued on telling him the overview of my journey since I last saw him. He told me how angry he was with his grandmother when he learned that she sent me to be recruited by the White-Gold Rebellion. He knew I wouldn't be safe with them and feared he would never find his way back to me.

Yet here we were, brought back together again by the very thing that I thought would take me further from him. Perhaps he was right? Perhaps this was a sign from the gods? But a sign for what?

After finishing up our bottles, we lounged on the bed next to each other and nibbled on the food he had brought up.

"What are you going to do now?" I ask. "Are you going to continue…whatever it's called that you're doing? I mean, now that the spy has been caught are you worried that you'll be compromised as well?"

He took a moment to think and then said, "I'll proceed with caution. If I haven't been compromised, but I lay low anyways then I'll appear suspicious. It's best if I stay as involved as I can to prepare for the next spy they send in."

"You think they'll have someone else go in there?!"

"Do you think this one is the first, Miss Emi? There have been three this year. Now four. They also cycle men like me through the cities. I was leaving Anvil when I first met ya." He fiddled with a piece of cheese and then said, "Honestly, with everything you've told me, I wouldn't be surprised if the Council request for you to be the next to infiltrate the Aldmeri Dominion."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Danders delivered me to the stable in one piece, as he promised. He lifted me into the cart and kissed me softly on the cheek, though I felt it was more to anger Mal then for me. As he was about to walk away, a small boy in ragged clothes ran up and handed him a note. He paid the boy a coin and opened up the parchment. Mal saw the look on his face and quickly ordered the driver to get the cart moving, but it was to no avail. Before the carriage could even reach the road, Danders jumped up into the seat next to me.

"Looks like you've got yourself a thief, General," Danders smiled at Mal. "I would tell your driver to move rather quickly, too."

Once we were across the long stone bridge and far from any guards, General Malpenix spoke for the first time that morning. "I believe you both have some questions to answer. For some reason I have a horrid suspicion that the two situations are connected."

"Aye, they are," Danders started, but Mal cut him off with a movement of his hand and looked at me for my explanation.

"The insurgent never showed up to the party. The only explanation is that they've been caught. Danders must have been figured out soon afterwards."

"Gods be damned," Mal whispered under his breath. "This isn't good. Driver, push the horses as hard as you can! We need to get back to the camp as quickly as possible!"

"You don't think…" I gasped.

Mal's hard eyes met mine and I knew his answer. The ride up the mountain felt as if it took days, but in reality it only took a fraction of the time of the ride down. We sat in quiet panic; Danders didn't even attempt to ease the tension. Fear caused every hair on my body to stand on end. Even men who looked suspiciously like bandits on the side of the road backed off away from our cart once they saw the fire in General Mal's eyes.

We could see the smoke when we reached the Silverfish River. The men at Fort Entius weren't at their posts. Though the driver was pushing his horses as hard as he could, they could only creep up the steep mountain. Halfway up, Mal's anxiety got the better of him and he jumped out of the cart and began running to the camp through the woods. I decided that even if my short legs weren't quicker than the cart, it would be better than the sitting and waiting so I followed suit with Danders's assistance.

The smoke clouded our view, but we wouldn't be able to see any of the camp until we were on top of it anyways. My pulse grew more frantic and my nerves became more of a jumble in my chest as we climbed the mountainside together. Then, finally, we surmounted it and stood at the edge of the Boethia Camp.

Smoke rose in pillars from a few burning tents. Injured and dying soldiers lay everywhere. The few that could walk were running from person to person in attempts to help those they could. Danders tried to clutch me to him in order to comfort me, but it was to no avail. I broke free from his grasp and went sprinting to the other side of the camp where the General's tent stood.

Part of it had been knocked it and even more had been ripped. I pulled back the tent flaps to see Mal's body hunched over in the floor. In his lap was Ormvard's limp body.

My friend. My protector.

"You damn Nord. You damn stupid Nord. Wake up, please. Wake up!" Mal cried.

With tears running down my face, I put a hand on Mal's shoulder in attempts to console him. He quickly brushed me off and continued to hold the Nord who was practically a brother to him. I numbly looked around the tent and noticed Lugrub for the first time. He was standing hunched with both hands on the large wooden table. One side of his face was covered with blood due to a huge gash and his armor was severely dented in several places. Rather than looking up at me or the sight of the two men on the floor, his eyes burned into a single piece of parchment on the large wooden table.

All the other documents were missing, presumably taken by the intruders. The map lay in ripped bits on the floor and all the markers scattered about. The piece of parchment had some blood splattered onto it and was held into the table by a bloody elven dagger. With stiff hands I removed the dagger and lifted the parchment.

_To the leader of this pathetic rebellion,_

_We have caught your spies. We have destroyed your camp. Give up your cause before more men are killed. The War was fought twenty years ago. Your pathetic Emperor signed the White-Gold Concordant to keep you weak people safe and this is how you thank him? You deserve this fate. _

_This is your warning. If you do not disband then we will hunt down every single soldier of this 'White-Gold Rebellion' and slit their throats as easily as this Nord's._

_Legate Korilina_

"How did this happen?" Danders voice came from behind me. I had forgotten he was with us.

Lugrub ripped his eyes off the place the parchment had been and he weakly grunted, "I don't answer to you."

"Answer to me, then," General Malpenix demanded. I hesitantly looked back at him and found that he had draped a ragged blanket over our friend.

With another angry glance towards Danders and me, Lugrub answered, "They ambushed us during the night. They moved silently and carried to lights. Stone-Eye was in here waiting for you to return. They must have killed him first and then started with the rest of the camp. It was a massacre, General, and you should have been here to protect your men."

To my surprise, Danders spoke to Mal's defense, "You can't put the blame on him. The Thalmor caught a spy and tortured the camp location out of them. Your General was doing the best job he could."

"Stone-Eye wanted to go down to the city with the stinking elf. If the General hadn't been thinking with his dick then the Nord would still be alive."

"You shut your damn mouth, Orc!" I suddenly shout, pointing the bloody dagger I still had clenched in my hands at him.

"Emerald, stand down," General Mal ordered.

A sudden chill entered by body and I look back down at the bloody letter. I knew what I needed to do.

"I'm sorry, General," I began, "but you can't give me orders any more. I'm no longer your soldier."

"What does that mean," Mal asked carefully.

"It means that I'm leaving your service. It means that I'm leaving the Rebellion. I'm going to hunt down this Altmer bitch. I'm going to kill Legate Korilina."

"Leaving? That's treason, elf," Lugrub bellowed and began to reach for his blade. Before his hand even touched his hilt, Danders was behind him with a dagger to his throat and Mal had his sword point to his good cheek.

"Emerald," Mal said without taking his eyes off the Orc. "Is Legate Korilina the one responsible for this?"

I hadn't even considered that he hadn't had a chance to read the letter. I placed it in his free hand and he read over it.

"You will not be leaving my service. You will be doing a special mission for _me_. You and the thief will hunt down this woman. You will slit her throat with the same blade she used to murder Ormvard. Then, you will return to me carrying her head. Now come here." He laid his blade down on the table, trusting Lugrub to Danders. He opened his arms and pulled me in them. He gave me a long kiss goodbye, no longer caring that Lugrub would see. I hadn't realized a kiss could be so sad.

"Goodbye, my skeever."

Mal then picked up his blade so Danders could lower his. After exiting the tent, I dug through the wreck that had been my dwellings for a single night and recovered what I could of my things. Then, I went to the blacksmith's forge and recovered my repaired leather armor from his chest. We left the camp without another word to anyone and headed down the mountain on towards the Imperial City.

Emerald's story will continue in future Flormaers of Tamriel books!


End file.
